Love inside the order
by Ilara Zadlo
Summary: UPDATED!finally chap 13! : SBOC, RLOC: can two girls, lovely Pola and annoying Jill change lives of out favourite men? placed during OotP
1. Moving in

I know I am completely crazy, but, well, imagine, a lonely girl sitting in her room, her computer miles away. What can she do? Make up new stories. This is one of them. What do you think?  
  
Well, I decided to change the story a little. I finally got used to OotP and I think the time is more suitable. And I promise the story will move on. The plot will be more less the same.  
  
SUMMARY: This is a story of two women, who play important role in the Order. One of them, an archaeologist called Pola Praise meets a nice werewolf who changes her life. Second, Jill Coleman, DADA specialist met ages ago a nice guy and after 12 or so years they rejoin. Inside will be more about the Order, how it works, methods of fight and so on. And also about our favorite heroes! Enjoy, and review any time you wish.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
One: MOVING IN  
  
Morning welcomed them with a beautiful sunrise and fresh air. All the team left for the site as soon as they had finished their breakfast.  
  
An ancient Celtic stone temple in the middle if France: the most exciting dream of archaeologists. The excavations were going on fine, the results and excavated artifacts, temple, everything was extraordinary. It was going to be a sensation in the small archeological world.  
  
A short, dark-haired, middle-aged man was giving orders, hiding his eyes from the sun with his hands. The workers were slowly digging; he was controlling their work, checking if the documentary section do their work properly. He was waiting for the past to reveal.  
  
'Trowels up. The boss is coming' he turned around and saw his friend. A slender, brown-haired woman. She was wearing casual, khaki clothes and holding some equipment, but still, in her glasses and intelligent gaze she looked distinctive. That's why everyone felt respect.  
  
'Morning, doc!' the man spoke, laughing. 'Nice to see you. Got the hex- reader??'  
  
'Shut up or I'll hex you, Geran. And stop calling me like that. It's not my fault.'  
  
'You wrote the best PhD thesis ever. OK. Here're the plans.'  
  
She looked at them carefully, then walked around the site, checking every single part of it. She had to control them, she had to know. She loved looking how slowly the temple showed itself to them. Step by step. She saw the place where the altar, magically protected place, should have been. Yes.  
  
She put out the hex-reader. A small golden orb with a rectangular screen.  
  
'OK, guys, stand back. We're ready. Geran' she opened the orb and passed him a smaller one hidden inside. He placed it on the altar. Dr. Praise lay the golden one on a small table and pointed it with her wand (it seemed too long for her small arms, but she used it with grace).  
  
'Revaelo!' she shouted and the workers watched her amazed. A stream of blue light came from the bigger orb and hit the small one. Then Dr. Praise looked at the screen, muttered a spell and a quill and a piece of parchment appeared in her hands. She wrote down the hexes that appeared on the screen. Probably their nature astonished her, because she raised her eyebrows. Then she quickly put the parchment into her pocket.  
  
'Is that a golden ring. Lying around, completely forgotten?' she asked pointing a piece of metal nearby the walls. People had to forget about her being stunned. 'Geran, documentation and description, please, immediately on my desk. Imprecise work is to be punished.'  
  
'Yes, doc. Of course, doc!'  
  
Praise laughed.  
  
'Watch your language, dear, or you'll be unemployed.'  
  
'I won't. You can't live without me!'  
  
'Yeah, right, let's beg', she sneered. 'Let's go back to work! Wow, we're so close!'  
  
Geran and Praise were examining the plans of the site, asking scientific questions, looking for answers. The didn't realize that Alicia Anderman approached them. Alicia was a secretary of the expedition and thanks to her they could dig and eat. Geran Rotiart was the digging expert and Pola Praise was the brain.  
  
'Pola' she cleared her throat. 'dr. Praise, you have a visitor.'  
  
Pola yawned and gazed at Alicia lazily.  
  
'I do not meet any visitors before noon, you know.'  
  
'I think you should go', Alicia answered, even more seriously than usual.  
  
Pola sighed and left for the old, red brick house that was their headquarters. She opened the dark, heavy door and entered the living room.  
  
Then she saw him and was really stunned by the view of a tall, old man with long white beard and half-moon spectacles.  
  
'Albus Dumbledore.' she whispered.  
  
'Nice to see you Pola.'  
  
'It's been ages, professor.'she said as they sat down on the couch, cups of tea in their hands.  
  
'Thirteen years, Pola, since the order was closed by the Ministry. Oh, and don't call me professor, I've never taught you. Or maybe I should call you a doctor?' she smiled slightly and he continued. 'you haven't been to England since that, have you Pola?'  
  
She smiled again, he knew everything. But all she wanted to know was his real purpose. No more games, sir.  
  
'Ok, I know I can't play with you, too intelligent, aren't you.'  
  
Pola laughed shortly but her eyes giggled longer. She was amused. But what.?  
  
'Well. Last year one of Voldemort's old supporters left to find him and I have serious suppositions that he will rise again, more powerful. And a very sad fact is that I can't really trust the Ministry. Anyway, I am not calling the order back, not yet, but I'm thinking of it. I want us to be prepared. And, I need your help. We need to do the theoretic background, methods, techniques, use of ancient defense. All things you can get from ancient sources: written, archaeological, whatever. We don't have much time, I think, at Hogwart's there's the Tri-wizard tourmanemt and I can't concentrate on the old Voldemort's supprters, even thought I would really love to. I need people to work with me.'  
  
He stopped and praise considered his words. Then she gazed at him and slowly spoke.  
  
'Within these 12 years I found myself new home, new passion. I had to grow it and it wasn't easy. I had to forget things I loved and learn to love other. Why do you come no and ask me to throw away a half of my mature life? I.'  
  
'I don't want you to abandon your new love. I would like you to use it as well. And, dear, don't tell me you forgot the researches of ancient. I've read every single piece of work you'd written. Everywhere was a part dedicated to DADA sources. Well, Pola?'  
  
She glanced through the window. She could see the workers digging, Geran shouting with laughter, site with its marvelous treasures and secrets. Oh, she wanted so badly to continue the work here. She waited so many years to be allowed to dig this temple. It was her child: she found in the sources, localized it after flying here and there for months. And now she was asked, or even ordered to leave it.  
  
She had already made the decision, and not the decision was hurting her but the ease with which she did it. Sad, but true.  
  
She could finally leave for England and improve her knowledge about ancient defense, read all the papers, visit forgotten or secured temples.  
  
'We could tell that I got emergency work in England.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'I also thought about it. Some excavations on Celtic site needs your consultations. I've already written that.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'your real job will be to gather every information connected with DADA, use of the arts, possible defenses. You can search everywhere, I'll give you a written permission that you're collecting information about sites or something.'  
  
'will I work alone?'  
  
'You'd love to, ha? You know that researching needs sensitive attitude, but I am thinking of stuff to join you.'  
  
'And, Professor, what about the practical use of DADA, tactics, realization? I've never been an Auror and.'  
  
'Don't worry. I'll find experts in that field too. But your job is now more urgent. We won't go any further without it. And we both know I can't do this.'  
  
Pola sighed.  
  
'Where will I live? Cause I guess I start right now.'  
  
'I'll contact you with an estate agent, I especially recommend one area, he'll show you. Welcome back.'  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Remus Lupin was walking up the hill on a sunny Friday morning. Of course he could apparate somewhere nearer the village, but he enjoyed a small stroll across the green, May hills, filled with flowers. It was the new moon part of the month and he felt wonderful. That were the best days for the werewolves - he happened to be one.  
  
But now he didn't complain about it. He heard birds singing, he could feel blows of wind with the scent of springwoods and fields. And the sun, shining so perfectly on the blue sky.  
  
He was happy. Another hour of walk without people's disturbance.  
  
He saw red roof of an old stone cottage house of Bruckmans. It was a beautiful stylish mansion of a Muggle family that left it ages ago. Nobody bought it but, somehow, it managed, amazingly indeed, not to turn to ruin.  
  
An old park surrounded the house. Lupin always sighed at that view. House of his dreams, too expensive to afford. But today he didn't sigh because he saw a huge Move truck and few people carrying furniture in. Somebody had bought the house.  
  
** **  
  
'Stop using magic' Pola Praise pointed at Lupin's distant figure. 'A Muggle is coming.'  
  
'Dear Ms. Praise, we'll get seriously sick, we can't carry so much weight.'  
  
'Change the business, if you can't. We shouldn't risk. Go on.' Answered Praise but laughed. The Clachton Brothers were doing very well and her sudden move was about to be finished. She turned from the men and watched the man walking towards them. He was tall, thin and walked fast up the hill. He had light brown hair, few grey wisps didn't disturb it at all, only added a sensitive outlook. Sexy outlook. Pola felt weird when realized that she didn't mind his old, casual clothes. Maybe because of his deep, slightly brown eyes that she saw when he approached.  
  
'Hello', said Remus. Nice girl, he thought, nice neighbor. Shoulder length, brown curly hair, glasses in dark frames. She looked distinctive and could be wearing queen robes or some ministerial but was dressed in green shorts and white (expensive.) T-shirt. And they suited her. 'Moving in.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess.' She answered slowly, considering the man and her answers. He was speaking with the fucking English accent. She hated it. Few moments passed and she used it too. She hated it. 'do you live here?'  
  
'oh, yes, and you're.'  
  
'Moving in', she laughed and he listened amazed how clear her laughter was. 'Hi, I'm Pola Praise.'  
  
'Remus Lupin' he answered and shook her hand.  
  
'Nice to meet you, Remus, I don't know many people here. BTW, nice, mythical name, your parents must have been literate.'  
  
'rather show-offs, I dare say. Why, interested in the ancient history?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm an archaeologist in fact.'  
  
'An interesting job, isn't it, but not very popular.'  
  
'I have a different opinion, while most of my friends are archaeologists. In some societies it's natural.'  
  
Pola laughed slightly and then carefully gazed at Remus, somehow he thought it was also natural. Why?  
  
'We've finished, Ma'am. And we're leaving' said one of the Clachtons.  
  
'And who will do the cleaning up?' Pola laughed and waved her hand as they were driving away.  
  
'I'll go now, you'll have to do the cleaning.'  
  
'Oh, men, how typical, running away when there's work to do. I hope I'll see you round.'  
  
'Of course' he said, he really wanted that. This little Muggle girl was calming him down in a strange way. Wonderful. 'I live down by the river. Bye, Pola.'  
  
** ** * ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Well, reviews, please, please, please. 


	2. Time in may

Forgot about the disclaimer before but I think this is obvious that unfortunately I do not own any of JKR heroes, only Jill and Pola are truly mine.  
  
** ** * *  
  
TWO: TIME IN MAY  
  
Pola and Remus met occasionally during the month. Praise really didn't have lots of acquaintances in England, Remus didn't enjoy people's presence, or, to be frank, usually people didn't enjoy his. A werewolf isn't a creature to trust. He was happy that he could talk to an intelligent person from time to time, but he felt sad, sure that she talked to him, because she was unaware. In fact, she didn't even know he was a wizard.  
  
She told him about her work, he had always found archaeology quite interesting, but the passion with which she was talking about that was amazing. She showed him mysterious parts of the past and he was quite shocked that Muggles also found the ancient fascinating. Yes, he also didn't know she was a witch.  
  
Remus really wanted to see some of the papers Praise was working on, but it never happened. They usually discussed the serious matters standing near the gates or on the path or during their walks by the river. Pola had also never visited Remus at his house. He told her he was a teacher, this was true, sometimes, and that his house is not at all interesting.  
  
'It's very boring, in fact', he laughed as they walked across the valley (filled with colourful flowers that smelled fantastically, and as beautiful as Pola, Remus thought).  
  
'I think it's great, Remus. Small and by the river. And you can see the valley from your window. Gosh, such a view from bedroom! I was really mad when I was told your house was occupied and no chance to get it.'  
  
'If you ever wanna swap, feel free.'  
  
'I don't believe! You don't like your house?'  
  
'Well, to be frank, I prefer yours.'  
  
Pola laughed but glanced carefully into his eyes. She said nothing, just watched. Remus wasn't a shy type of person, but such drilling was intimidating.  
  
'Yeah, I like it too, you know, I need a huge, spacious library. Those lots of books, I don't know when I finish them off!!'  
  
They laughed a while and then Lupin spoke.  
  
'If you ever needed help..'  
  
Pola smiled slightly, oh, she wanted to spend some more time with him, but what sort of help could a Muggle male give her (except thoughts that caused blushes of her cheeks)?  
  
'Thanks, but, you know, I usually work alone on the books', she wondered how she could show him the hexed parchments. 'And I don't think I would find anything when somebody else touched them. But thanks' she added.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Pola Praise apparated in a small alley nearby the crowded market of the nearest town. She had to do the shopping. She wasn't good in keeping the kitchen and was surprised in the morning when realized that the fridge was empty, no milk, no bread, and no eggs. She was hungry and mad and decided to visit the town. She dressed herself in some Muggle clothes that looked common and left.  
  
The main street (pedestrian zone) was crowded, it was the marked day and farmers from all over the shire came to sell some goods. Pola had to visit several shops and wanted also to buy fruit. She marched quickly across the marked, she really hated such places, with fat women gossiping and men drunk at noon. She wanted so much to be invisible. And unable to be touched.  
  
With a sigh of relief she entered an old teashop, Muggle but well supplied. She wanted to buy some herbals to prepare energizing potions (Muggle herbal industry always surprised her, they knew lots of magical stuff, but were so sure it's pure nature). The room was dark and few candles lightened tables that were still not occupied. By the counter stood a client and a middle aged lady, the shopkeeper. Pola wasn't surprised (though she didn't know why) that the client was Remus.  
  
'Oh, hello, Pola' he smiled as he paid for his shopping.  
  
'Hello Remus, Good morning Mrs. Haycock. Feeling sick?' she asked him.  
  
'A little' he waited when Pola passed the list of needed teas to the shopkeeper.  
  
'I haven't seen you lately.'  
  
'I was ill' his answer was short and firm. Pola laughed in mind. Did he feel offended? 'Are you finished? Wanna walk home?'  
  
Pola paid and went with him outside. The bright sun dazzled them. Praise carried her bags and gazed at Remus, oh, his company was nice, but such a long walk. She wanted to do this quickly.  
  
'We will have to walk so long.' she thought complaining would be the best solution. She wanted to walk with him, but this was to help her dragging the shopping. All way long, home, no magic. She wondered, how Muggles cope with that.  
  
'And what did you want to do? Take a broom or something?' he kidded and she gazed at him, amused. She loved his solution.  
  
'Yes, a small, collapsible, perfect for small shopping excursions' Pola mocked and Remus laughed.  
  
'Give me your pack, I'll do some magic and carry it for you.'  
  
'No, Remus, you look really ill and have your own bags. I can do it myself.'  
  
Praise hid her bags in a rucksack. She moved her wad inside, so nobody could notice it and it became lighter. At last happy she stood up and said briskly.  
  
'Let's go!'  
  
They left the town in silence. Pola was wondering how long did they have to walk. Remus was enjoying moments with her. She was like a mystery to him: calm, but they could laugh together, intelligent and self-confident, but shy. And because of that her shyness he was proud she talked to him.  
  
'So, how did you get involved in archaeology. Sorry, I have to ask, I still think this is an unusual profession.'  
  
'The past is fascinating, we can learn so much from our ancestors, you know. World would be different if we listened to them. I am especially interested in Celts and their religion, rituals, character. They were cleverer than we usually think!'  
  
'So, they were not only the warriors with plaits and swords?' Lupin smiled.  
  
'Oh, of course not. Think about the druids, think about wonderful sites that we excavate now!'  
  
'So why aren't you on excavations?'  
  
'I was. You know this year I was at last allowed to dig in Vellazay in France, on a temple. Great results. Hmm, but a friend of mine asked me to move HERE to do some researches, well, gather information about all Celtic and older sites in Britain.'  
  
'And you moved just like that?' he asked suspiciously.  
  
'Well, there are friends for whom you would do almost everything. Or everything.'  
  
'I know what you mean.'  
  
'I always wanted to write a book that would sum up the results of years of excavations and researches in England. So, it wasn't a request. It was a gift, sometimes friends know better what we want than ourselves.' She was mad at the ease with which she laid. Well, she tried to excuse herself, she really wanted to do all those things. That was not her fault she was there for something completely different.  
  
'I hope you will write it' he said. That girl fascinated Remus. A Muggle, but so open-minded, her talk was so serious, Muggles usually don't pay attention to the sensitive parts of ancient history.  
  
'Well, we're here' they reached her gate. 'Would you like to come in and have lunch with me? I must frankly admit that I can't cook, but thanks to my archaeological education I do perfect instant food.'  
  
He laughed. Oh, yes, he wanted to spend some more time with her.  
  
'You wanted to say you're capable of boiling water. Impressive achievement at the age of.' he didn't know how old she was, she seemed young, too young for him, but the way she spoke, she looked as if she did archaeology since ages!  
  
'The age of a woman should be a mystery to a man' she said uncannily and showed him the way to the house. They stood in high hall, with wooden, elegant staircase and few doors on the ground floor. 'I wonder where you should go.'  
  
'Why' he asked. 'A mess or thousands of orbs, potions' ingredients and dead bodies of former lovers.'  
  
Pola glanced at him. The second time today he joked about magic. Was it because her loneliness and that this fact could tell Muggles she was a witch. Or because he knew. Finally she decided to answer.  
  
'Both, and don't forget about books with charms, Remus. We can get in here, this should be my living room.' She showed him door on the left. 'Make yourself comfortable, I'll prepare the food.' Pola grimaced at the last words and left Remus alone in the room.  
  
It was a nice piece of home. The walls were vanilla in colour and the nice furniture made it warm and homey. In the middle stood a small table, surrounded by nice, colourful armchairs and a couch. The windows were huge and near them stood black pianoforte. He wanted to sit and rest, but a sight of high bookcase changed his decision. He looked at the titles. Most of them were connected with archaeology, but not all of them scientific. There stood a collection of V. G. Childe works. He was a famous archaeologist and wrote many interesting works about European prehistory, but he killed himself somewhere in Australia. How nice, Remus thought. Other books were also dedicated to archaeologists that committed suicide or got killed in uncanny circumstances. Pola had strange interests. He didn't find anything else, some piano notes and old archaeological magazines. Nothing special (well, everything was special, he doubted whether anyone in England had such a library; he was sure it was just a small part of it). Also her papers (he saw "The guardian" lying on the shelf) ensured him she was just a special Muggle. God, she could joke with him so easily.  
  
'I'll be there in a minute, sorry about the mess' Pola shouted from the kitchen. Mess, thought Remus, few books, notes lying here and there weren't a mess.  
  
'Do you mind if I helped you?' he asked and directed to the kitchen.  
  
'No, it's OK, I'm just..'  
  
He came in and saw her behind the table, placing cups and plates on a green, wooden tray.  
  
'I'll take it' he offered. Pola relieved.  
  
'Thanks, I am very slow in the kitchen, I had more kitchen accidents than whole England put together.'  
  
Remus laughed and wanted to answer but saw a long piece of wood (mahogany, with silver spots) lying on the worktop. He gazed at it. A wand? Wand? Wand????  
  
'And what do you use it for' he examined her right now. Pola didn't know what to look at. She bit her lower lip and tried to smile. 'Blending? Mixing?'  
  
Very funny, she thought, but smiled with relief.  
  
'Yeah. Something like that.'  
  
'Because' he continued as if she hadn't spoken. 'it looks similar to mine wand, you know mine is also made of mahogany.'  
  
He waited, Pola glanced at him quickly. What? HIS wand? Remus laughed loudly, he found that situation amusing. Pola joined him, yes, it was funny.  
  
'Gosh, Remus, we could pretend being Muggles till death.'  
  
'Yeah, we were quite good in it.'  
  
They left the kitchen. By the time they reached the living room Remus was enlightened by a sudden idea.  
  
'God, Praise? Pola Praise, as in P. E. Praise?'  
  
'Yes' now she was very amused, she always signed her works only by initials. And was used to fact that men never believed she was a woman. P. E. could mean Paul Everett or Peter Emerson. She laughed.  
  
'I thought.'  
  
'P. E. Praise was or is a man. Gosh, all men do. I know I'm good.'  
  
'But, really.' Remus began, but stopped, Pola's eyes were malicious and full of irony. 'OK, I was impressed by them, now I am even more impressed by you.'  
  
'Thank you' she said crisply. But after a while laughed. 'you know what? You impressed me too. People usually do not read scientific serious magazines, especially those connected with archaeology and ancient art: most of them think it's bullshit.'  
  
'I used to teach DADA, you know, so it was my job to read it, a teacher should know all the news. I loved stuff about protecting places, complicated charms and ancient ways of defense.'  
  
'I know what you mean, that's my field, my beloved. But let's eat, Remus, I won't be brave enough to warm it once again.'  
  
** ** * ** **  
  
So, what do you think, write, please, thanks in advance!!!!! 


	3. The Ancient Books

A/N sorry you had to wait, but I am terribly busy. I'd love to write more. I'd love to read your reviews, too.  
  
THREE: THE ANCIENT BOOKS  
  
Pola heard a knock on the door and shouted from upstairs.  
  
'It's open, Remus, come in!'  
  
Lupin entered the house and saw a completely different interior. Now it was visible that it was a witch, who occupied the house. He saw colourful pillows lying everywhere, many strange objects (such as the hex reader, or spell-finder, widely used in Archaeology). Also the house smelled differently: a wonderful scent of cinnamon and other herbs was spread around the house. Also some charms books were lying here and there.  
  
'Where are you, Pola?' he asked, he couldn't find her downstairs.  
  
'Upstairs, in my room! Come here.' She answered. He directed to the wooden staircase and walked up. He found himself standing in the corridor surrounded by few doors.  
  
One of them was opened, but it was a bathroom (he glanced inside, quite a huge room, he wished his living room was so spacious). But then he didn't know where to move. He tried one door: wrong, a broom closet. Another: a wardrobe, Pola had lots of clothes, what the hell she needed that for? Another.  
  
It was her bedroom. Painted green, with wide windows and nice furniture. And a very nice bed (double, really large 4-poster bed, covered with smooth, green and white sheets). And there were so many pillows, Lupin smiled to himself. He didn't know why, but he expected Praise to use thousands of them.  
  
He stood a longer while, and Pola's sudden shout had to awake him.  
  
'Remus, are you lost in this labyrinth?' she entered the bedroom and smiled at him. 'C'mon. My office is at the end of the corridor.'  
  
They left and Pola showed him the last chamber in her house. Many schools and offices dreamed about such library: book shelves reaching the high ceiling, a narrow staircase that led downstairs (Lupin was quite sure that it ended in the living room, but he didn't see it there). Pola had also a large, black, wooden desk, carefully sculpted (Remus noticed dragon legs that looked real).  
  
'Wow!' he said.  
  
'It's just a room, Remus' Pola kidded, but smiled with pride. She also loved it. He didn't answer but came closer to the shelves and watched them amazed. Really amazed.  
  
'Heaven.'  
  
'I know, do you want to help me?'  
  
'What?' he was shocked. Of course? 'And I could touch all of these?'  
  
'Well, maybe sometimes even read. Oh, do you wanna see the results of my excavations. The ancient protecting hexes were really perfect, that's why I wanted to dig that temple. Well, it was not me who finished it, but I got my stuff.'  
  
He smiled and listened. When she talked about archaeology, ancient magic or other thing she enjoyed her eyes were gleaming and shining like sapphires (yes, he realized she had dark, mysterious green eyes), her cheeks went red and she looked taller. And happy.  
  
'Now I am working on the protecting hexes for Dumbledore. Still, the best way to save single place is Fidelius Charm. Unfortunately, it works only on small, widely not known places. We need something different for big, popular places, like Hogwarts. And they, I mean these protecting charms, were very popular in the Ancient times. Wizards helped and served the people but kept their secrets hidden. Do you want some tea? You know, I should have begun in ages ago, they're so many materials about this matter, I hardly know.' Lupin only nodded and listened. He didn't want to interrupt. Pola's voice was beautiful, calm and silent but like a soft music. And she talked and talked. At the beginning he found it difficult to make her talk, in fact the only subject that she seemed interested in was (surprise) archaeology. Well, now she also talked about it (a part of it) but in a different way: she shared with him her thoughts and ideas. He was getting involved in her work; he thought he would love it. Maybe a talk with Dumbledore would make their co-operation possible?  
  
'.and these are the maps, I know I should pay attention to the localization, I should concentrate on the protection, but. Look, the breaking spells were used only in the Northern England and in Spain. Spain is.'  
  
Pola didn't finish. Flames appeared in the fire place (small, but elegant, made of marble and dark oak) and in the flames they saw a head of the Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Hello, Pola' blue flames were dancing around the head that spoke 'Remus, how nice and unexpected to see you here' his voice was amused and he was smiling widely.  
  
'Now' he continued. 'Could you both drop in here, for a while. I have a break after the lunch, hope we won't be interrupted, the tournament isn't on yet and. Oh, so, let's say about 4pm, OK?'  
  
'Yes, Professor, but' Remus wanted to say but the head disappeared with a silent 'pop'. 'Pola, what's going on?'  
  
'Well' she answered slowly, still considering Dumbledore's invitation: they were to go together, why, as far as she knew only she was working for him right now. 'He wants us to go there?' she asked quickly in an unnatural high voice.  
  
'But, Pola, Why???' he asked though he knew she couldn't know that: her shocked face showed it too precisely. What the hell was Albus trying to do? 'I mean we have to go' TOGETHER, he wanted to shout, but he didn't. 'Have you any slightest idea why?'  
  
'Nope' her answer was short and she turned to her books. After a while (Remus said nothing, now he was really shocked) she threw them away and began a talk.  
  
'He was to contact me here, he promised. And since the summer I've received one letter! I really wanted to discuss things with him, but he never asked me to come. Now I guess he does. But I don't know why he wants you there too, maybe because you're friends??'  
  
'You know, he usually has better reasons.'  
  
** ** * ** ** * ** **  
  
Punctually at 4pm Pola Praise and Remus Lupin arrived by Floo-network at Dumbledore's office. The portraits on the wall looked surprised, but avoided any comments. Dumbledore, however, smiled and asked them to sit down. Then he spoke.  
  
'I am so glad that you get to know each other. Without my help, of course. Pola, you needed help, here he is. Remus, you wanted me to find you constructive job: I am sure Pola will welcome your helpful hand. Tea?'  
  
There was a longer silence and then Lupin said.  
  
'Well, I am also really happy that I can help, and I know we will enjoy the work, but.'  
  
He couldn't finish because Pola interrupted him roughly. She didn't use to talk like that before. Was she angry?  
  
'But why didn't you tell us this before? I was "recommended" that area because of Remus, right? You could have told us.'  
  
'Pola' Dumbledore's voice was calm but his eyes were drilling Pola's so she had to place her gaze on her cup. 'You don't like strangers, do you? How would you react if I told you to work with a person you do not know or like? We both know you need friends to work with. I believe you would become friends even if I didn't ask you to settle there.'  
  
'But still.'  
  
'OK, I will be honest. I wanted to have an efficient crew, Pola, and I know you need to trust to be so. I could have told you, both of you. But isn't this nicer?'  
  
Remus looked amused. He was really entertaining the whole situation: Dumbledore's decisions and influence on others were unpredictable. He always had the last word. Remus only hoped that it wouldn't change. However, Pola's sad reaction worried him. He felt so perfect because they were friends and she didn't seem to like the cause of their friendship? Or maybe she was embarrassed because of wide Dumbledore's knowledge of her?  
  
'It's really nice to me' he said to break the silence. Albus' eyes turned to him. 'But what am I to do?'  
  
'You know Pola has lots of work and a colleague would help. We have a special Order account at Gringott's, so I will be able to pay you. And don't look at me like that unless you prefer house-cleaning until the end of your life.'  
  
Remus smiled slightly, of course he would love to do this, this was so interesting, and he could be useful at last, but, still, Pola got no money for her work, she could afford it. No man would feel right in such situation. Well, he decided to sacrifice his male pride and go for it.  
  
He wanted to ask the Headmaster few more questions, but Pola spoke as if she was continuing their previous discussion.  
  
'On what should we now concentrate? Breaking hexes? I mean, I know they're important but.'  
  
'But blockade charms and detecting tools are more appropriate, right you are Pola' finished Dumbledore, but Remus soon realized that it didn't calm Praise. Though he knew what she did, he wasn't told yet the purpose, the real aim of her work. She had to find, discover the charms that were used in ancient times, but..  
  
'What next? You know I can only do the researches, but afterwards we will need someone to create a strategy for ordinary members, Aurors, I can't do this I told you. Do you think you could find time to do this all? Professor.?'  
  
Albus allowed her to talk, he knew she needed it. When she was finished he spoke.  
  
'Firstly you shouldn't be worried by a fact that you can't prepare the strategy of defense. It's not your job. You do enough, I don't know when you sleep, Pola. And you're of course right, I don't have time to take care of the generalship of the Order. That's why I asked several friends to join the Order before the official renovation. Just like I called you. Miss Coleman was kind enough to take care of this part of our work. She moved back to England.'  
  
Then came the silence. Professor gazed at Pola and Remus, who didn't know who was Albus talking about, also only watched Praise's reaction. After a while Pola looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and asked weakly.  
  
'Jill is here?'  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N This chapter will be longer, but I can't write anymore right now. I would like you to read it and write what you think. Oh, and at last we meet (or we mention) the bitter, mocking Jill Coleman. Please, review!!!! Ilara Zadlo. 


	4. Flashback

A/N Hey!!!! Guys, I am really sorry you had to wait but really I didn't have time (nor computer) but now I finally update. Let's start!!!  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
FOUR: FLASHBACK  
  
'I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm extremely bored' whispered to himself Sirius Black while he was leaving a lecture room. This lecture (given by an old Order member called Smithy) was about practical use of goblin's saliva which has no practical use in fact. He pretended the cough and left. His friends, James Potter, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin were laughing silently. He wasn't that good actor.  
  
The conference (2nd International Conference for the Defence Against the Dark Arts) was interesting, but such pearls as Smithy (or Mrs. Joan Lewininingson) made Sirius upset and he could stand no more. He knew most of the lectures were important but presentations about goblin's saliva or "How can roses influence Aurors' lives" were completely useless.  
  
He was fially free and alone in the corridor. He could sill hear Smithy's slow and screechy voice. He felt like throwing up and looked around to find a way out of here. But instead of stairs or windows he spotted a girl standing next to the information board, writing something on a piece of paper with a black quill. He raised his eyebrow abd smiled to himself. Nice one, he thought.  
  
He had never seen her before.  
  
He was walking towards her and examining her precisely. She wasn't tall, but very, very slender. And she had wonderful, unbelievably lean legs in black, dragonleather boots. She wore no robes, but a short, green tweed skirt. He swallowed hard, he could see where these lean legs could lead him to.  
  
Then he gazed at her shirt (black, he smiled, and really tight, and just perfect) and at a leather coat she still had on her arms. Then he glanced at her raspberry lips and.  
  
When he looked at her eyes he realized that she'd been staring at him. She had a cool, ironic gaze (probably she was used to men staring at her), which seemed strange, compared with a fact that she had an amazing colour of eyes: like an amber or gold or.  
  
She snorted and turned her gaze away. She shook her head with disbelief (she had black, almost straight hair, shoulder length). That all was of course caused by Sirius' glance, she didn't have a high opinion of men who stared. And Sirius was tall, handsoem, had charming black eyes and a playful smile. She hated such smiles: too sedustive.  
  
'Are you gonna stare at me till death or will you say something?' she asked. She had a low but melodious voice. And he saw a blick of amusement in the corners of her eyes. She wasn't mad at him, thanks God!  
  
'I have to make up my mind' he said smiling sweetly. He knew he was quite cute. He came closer and put one of his hands on the wall. She wasn't watching, still involved in reading the sheldues. 'I guess, I'll say something.'  
  
'Well.' she was waiting, a little bit impatient. Was she in a hurry?  
  
'I thought children were not allowed here' this wasn't the best beginning, but he somehow felt that she would love it. She raised her eyebrow and chocked ironically, she also didn't stop writing something from the board.  
  
'So what are you doing here' she asked as her pen ran fast across the parchment.  
  
Sirius ignored that and decided to take another option: a helper.  
  
'What are you doing here. It's a strange place. Are you lost??'  
  
'Yes, completely' her voice was bitter and she was mocking at Sirius. He didn't mind. He knew she liked him. He saw a little bit of interest and she hesitated before she answered. 'And I feel entirely surprised and shocked by the titles of the lectures. Is it a centre of a secret organisation. It was supposed to be post!!!!'  
  
She turned around quickly and gazed straight into his eyes. He was scared for a while that she was really a Muggle and lost and needed help (or a forgetting curse) to get out of this world. She saw it and laughed out loudly and very quickly influenced him. For a while they couldn't stop. Then she stared at him seriously and spoke.  
  
'I'm really good at pretending Muggles.'  
  
'I realized. So, you're not from here. But your English is quite good.'  
  
'Thank you language specialist, I was born on Ireland. But since so many years I've been living in the States.'  
  
'Don't tell me you came here to the conference'  
  
She gazed at him offended. He could be handsome, tall, dark-haired and black-eyed, but why the hell could he think she was not in the right place. She smiled jesty and spoke.  
  
'What conference?'  
  
'Well, the.' he started but soon understood her joke. She was stil playing with him and was enjoying it. He also found that amsuing and smiled, so sweetly that she had to sigh quietly. Then he smiled like a conqueror. 'You know, the 76th Conference about Forks and Roses.'  
  
'Oh, that confenence, yes, I really had to see it!'  
  
She was in a good mood. He was in a good mood. They could talk here for long, without being interrupted. And Sirius couldn't think of anything more impotant than a chat with that mysterious, smart girl.  
  
'So, we both seem to be breaking the rules.' She smiled at his answer and turned again to the board. 'What are you looking for?'  
  
'The Lecture Room B. You know where it is?'  
  
'Yeah, I know this place as good as my own pocket' he put his hand into his pocket and found something so surprising that he swored "God, what is it".The girl laughed and he continued. 'I can lead you there. Why? Is there anything interesting?'  
  
'Yeah' she said innocently. 'I have a speech over there.'  
  
'What??' Sirius chocked. 'Titled what? "What do we kids know about the DADA???"'  
  
'No, that's my second lecture. By the way you will be sincerely welcomed. My major guest.'she showed something at the sheldue, he came closer. 'Here, that's my lecture'  
  
'Jill COLEMAN, "Native American Defence Methods". Wow, but you're not a native American, are you?'  
  
'Wow, Sherlock, what a deduction, I'm impressed. I'm not even particularily interested in that, but my father was to have here such a speech.' She turned around and was now standing very close to him. If he wanted (and, yes, he wanted) he could embrace her and never let go. But she had a sadness in her eyes and he couldn't touch her for fun.  
  
'Hello, Jill, I'm...' he began but wasn't allowed to finish because sombody shouted at fim from the other end of the corridor.  
  
'Hey, Padfoot, are you going with us?' that was Moony, he was laughing. Sirius turned to him with anger.  
  
'Yeah, Padfoot. Leave that nice girl. Sorry, Ma'am! This will never happen again!' shouted James and thet annoyed Sirius.  
  
'Get off Prongs. I'm staying.' He shouted back and turned to Jill. 'Sorry, they've just been allowed to leave the psychatric hospital. I thought that was wrong idea.'  
  
'Padfoot? Is that your name?'  
  
'Yeah, kind of. You can call me like that if you want. I'll have to go and look for them before they destroy this nobble institution. But, Jill, well.' he didn't know how to say it. All he knew was that he wanted to meet her again. Talk to her. Kiss her. he didn't know why. He knew her for an hour or so and she seemed to have taken all his thoughts. Why? He swallowed. 'Well, we could have a dinner together? What do you think?'  
  
'I.' she was shocked but unexpectedly happy. She liked the idea though she didn't know why. She had always loved handsome and intelligent English guys, but that was so fast! 'I thought there's and official dinner. And.'  
  
'Well, c'mon it's boring, let's have some more fun.' He waited. She was thinking quickly. Why not? That was a nice man, and she'd never loved crowds of people. 'Jill?'  
  
Her amber-honey eyes smiled, her lips opened and he heard the most wanted words.  
  
'OK, then, Padfoot. After my lecture?'  
  
'See you' he smiled widely, winked and was gone. Jill smiled to herself. She thought she was going to be so lonely during her visit here. She must have been wrong.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius was sitting next to James. They were both listening to Jill Coleman's presentation. She was good. She was speaking very clearly and showed everything on a screen. She wasn't reading from her notes, that was a huge plus. Sirius was watching her moves, her lips, her eyes. He was so proud thet he had a date with her. Usually lots of girls wanted to date him but now was the first time he wanted a woman so madly.  
  
'Wow, she knows a lot, don't you think, padfoot?' James asked.  
  
'what? Yeah, she's good. Perfect.'  
  
He wnted to say something more about her, but they were interrupted by Mad- eye Moody who told them to leave the room. The family of Higgins' was attacked and they had to follow the Deatheaters. Guys stood up. Sirius as sad. He glanced quickly at Jill. She felt sorry, but smiled. She understood. There were more important things than a date.  
  
Sirius left with his heart really broken, for the first time. Jill stayed.  
  
They've never seen each other again.  
  
** * ** * ** *  
  
A/N Well, I hope you liked it. I will continue, I promise. But please, guys, write, please, please!!! Ilara. 


	5. Stormy June Evening

A/N Guys enjoy chapter 5, I know, I'm too good for you. But, please, be nice to me and write your reviews!!!!  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
FIVE: STORMY JUNE EVENING  
  
Sirius Black was really tired. Hungry, exhausted and was freezing in the warm but deffinitely wet May storm. He'd been on a run since the end of Tri- wizard tournament and now was running out of his strenght. He was to find Remus, but his house was too far from here, and they both, he and Buckbeak, were totally exhausted. He had to eat, drink something (a water would do, he thought, but tea would be more suitable; he wasn't stupid enough to dream about a glass of Butterbeer), warm himself up. He had to be in England: it was his job to help and protect Harry. He couldn't do it without food. He had no home, no friends, Remus was somewhere. He was still on a run.  
  
He had finally decided to lie somewhere in his dog form, but saw a house. A nice cottage house, completely alone and lost between the hills. The lights were on but Sirius was sure that during such an awful rainy weather everyone should be asleep. He came closer.  
  
He peeped through the living room window, where he had seen the light. It was very homey and the fire was on in the fireplace. But he sighed with a disappointment when noticed a woman sitting on a couch.  
  
He could see only the back of her head: black hair, almost straight, falling gently and amusingly on her porcelain neck. She was reading a book (if he was quiet enough he could get into the kitchen without being noticed). He couldn't see the book, but noticed (of course, he was Sirius Black, still) her legs, lying on the table. Very comfortable. She seemed to be alone and enjoyed that.  
  
Sirius turned from the window trying hard not to think about her legs. Lean, relaxed legs. Oh, why was he ONLY to steal some food from her fridge????  
  
He run to the back of the house and turned into his human form. He pushed the handle: the door was open. As quietly and he could he got into the kitched and looked around. "I'm saved" he thought.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Jill Coleman almost fell asleep while she was reading an extremely interesting (she thought with a mock) book. That stupid author (had he ever been in The Order, she had no idea) tried to sum up the effects of the first war with Voldemort. But his conclusions were so damn stupid that she wondered whether to laugh or cry. None of that: she fell asleep.  
  
She was awaken by a strange murmur in the kitchen. That were probably mice, she wondered, she had got a rid of them buy they're always back. She didn't want to go there to have a look but spotted an empty glass of wine and suddenly felt like drinking another. There should be something left in the bottle.  
  
She got off the couch slowly, yawned and opened the door to the kitchen.  
  
* ** *** ** *  
  
Sirius was scared by the sudden entrance of the woman and almost jumped to the ceiling. He was wearing dirty, torn robes, had long and greasy hair and even if one didn't know he was convicted, he would call the police ot the Ministry at once. Sirius had a strange feeling that he looked really amusingly with a half of a fried chicken in one hand and a bottle of pumpkin juice in the other, but the woman wasn't amused at all. When he gazed at her he saw a hand armed with a wand, ready to attack him if he moved. Behind the hand he saw a thin woman dressed in a black velvet dress. And then he spotted her eyes, the eyes he could never forget: like honey or amber or. He didn't know what to say nor how to behave. He doubted whether she could remember him. But she must have heard of Sirius Black, the traitor, the servant of Voldemort, the escaped prisoner. He stared at her.  
  
'Well' her bitter voice he would recognize in hell. She mocked and looked extremely sexy with it. 'I thought that were mice but who do I find. Sirius Black!!! What a lucky day for the ^##*$@ (she swored and even Sirius looked shocked) Ministry.'  
  
'Wait, Jill, I'm not.' she was astonished by his knowledge of her name. She wasn't famous. Well, probably he knew where he was going to. 'Listen to me, I'm just hungry.'  
  
'This I could realize' she said lazily watching him intensively, her wand was stil pointed to his chest. 'Let me think, how should I take you to the Ministry?'  
  
'Hey, wait, Jill, listen to me' he was walking slowly towards her and there was something in his voice that almost hypnotized her and she couldn't hex him. 'Please, you HAVE to listen to me, know the whole truth.'  
  
Now he was really close to her. His dark hair was in a mess, his face looked like a skull, his robes were filthy and teeth behind once lustful lips, yellow, but when she gazed into his eyes she recognized the man he used to be.  
  
'It's you.' Jill whispered.  
  
'God, yes, please, listen, I'm not, I haven't done all the things I was sentenced for, Jill you have to believe me' he was talking very quickly. That was his only chance. 'You can't send me back to Azkaban again, Jill. I have to protect Harry, you know, the young Potter, help him. I'm his only relative that he loves, God, do whatever you want but don't send.'  
  
'But you are Sirius Black, aren't you' she spoke in a firm voice. She thanked the heavens for giving her back her confidence. 'How can I trust you. I don't know you.' She finished slowly.  
  
'You have to.' he could feel her wand on his skin, that wasn't a nice feeling, that was like looking into death's eyes once again. That small, smart woman was able to hurt him and send him back where she thought he belonged. He was just staring into her eyes (still, so so beautiful, Sirius doubted whether anyone elso in the world had the eyes in the colour of amber and in such a shape of an almond), he could say no more. Jill was thinking. Well, she didn't know him (though she had always wanted to know him better in any way), and he was convicted, and he was to be sent to Azkaban once again, but.. What if he was telling the truth? What if..?  
  
'Can anyone prove your innocence??? I mean, anyone whom I could trust??' she asked and Sirius almost smiled, what a relief!!  
  
'Of course' he shouted, but then thought: not many people knew, did she trust any of them. He crossed out Harry and his friends: a 14-year-old teens weren't good enough. Also his best friend wouldn't do: a werewolf. 'Albus Dumbledore, do you know him???'  
  
She considered his words.  
  
'Albus, you say. Let's check. Give me your hands' he did so and she put a chaining curse on him. He couldn't move them anymore. And couldn't escape, because she tied the chain to herself.  
  
Jill lead him to the living room, sat in front of the fireplace, took a handful of Floo Powder and shouted: 'Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!'  
  
Sirius saw her head disappeared in the flames and after a while heard a talk between her and the headmaster.  
  
'Albus??'  
  
'Oh, hello Jill, what an unexpected..' Dumbledore wasn't allowed to finish.  
  
'No. I'm the one who had an unexpected visit tonight. And I am really upset. And curious. What's going on and how on Merlin's beard can I work if I am being interrupted.???'  
  
'Calm down, Jill, dear. What's wrong. What visit are you talking about?'  
  
'A man, I believe a convicted, came here and claims that you can prove his' she snorted 'innocence.'  
  
'A convicted? Innocent?'  
  
'Yeah, I also think we're wasting the time.' Sirius could imagine her vicious smile when she spoke again: 'now without remorse I can send him back to Azkaban.'  
  
Sirius couldn't listen to that talk anymore, he put his head next to Jill's into the fire and shouted.  
  
'But Professor, tell her!!!' he shouted.  
  
He could see Dumbledore's amused face, maybe a little astonished, but still enjoying the whole situation. Jill's face was bored a little and deffinitely ill-tempered, but she was observing the dialogue between the men.  
  
'Sirius. What are you doing here?' that was the Headmaster's answer to Black's plea. He was speaking calm, but was scared: he really wanted to know how Sirius happened to be at Jill's secret place.  
  
'So..' Jill was impatient.  
  
'I'm.' began Sirius, but Dumbledore settled his hash.  
  
'Sirius you shouldn't appear wherever you want. You, we all can't take such risk! I asked you to find Remus, to call other members. And you're in trouble a day after that. Think about Harry, oh, you wouldn't make him happy.'  
  
'But, Professor.'  
  
'What if you came to somebody else's house, who wouldn't care at all and would have sent you back to prison.'  
  
Now Sirius interrupted, calmly, that was really strange:  
  
'You don't know how it is to be so desperately hungry, thirsty, cold and lonely. When all you desire is a dry place with water to drink not to wet you? When you need a light as a moth??'  
  
They all went silent for a while and then spoke Dumbledore agaim, but calmer and softer. He really felt sorry for Sirius.  
  
'But still, Sirius, dear frind, you're too smart and clever to do such stupid things. Have you thougt about Harry, how would he react if informed about your capture? What if it was not Jill, or what if she didn't have scruple (Jill chocked, but Albus didn't seem to care or realize) ? People usually don't care, don't listen.'  
  
'Well, Jill listened' Sirius grinned, with relief but in a very sexy way. 'I had luck!!'  
  
'Yeah, dear friend, first time I guess.'  
  
'So, I believe you both know each other well. Does it mean.' Jill began but was of course interrupted by Sirius' happy words:  
  
'I'm innocent? Yes, gosh I'm so so happy'  
  
'If you'd ever been innocent, Sirius, I am Santa Claus, right? But' Dumbledore added when he glanced t Jill's suspicious eyes 'he hadn't done all those things he was sentenced for.'  
  
'well, I guess I can go back to my work' Jill sighed with boredom.  
  
'Very intensive, I suppose' added Dumbledore. Jill giggled (OK, she just smiled, but yeah, any other person would have giggled in such situation), he knew her too well.  
  
'Of course, as always.'  
  
'Yes, well, Jill, can Sirius stay with you for some time, but you will have to call Lupin in few days, and reorganize the Order. Sirius will tell you of course what happened at Hogwart's. I will tell that our worst predictions came true: Voldemort is back again. So, we have to get together, no quarrels.'  
  
Jill glanced quickly at Sirius and considered Dumbledore's offer (if not an order).  
  
'Do I unerdstand you properly? You want me to share a house with a man I don't know at all, whom I may still suspect of being a criminalist?' she was pulling strange faces, and Sirius had to laugh. She glanced at him quickly and then spoke. 'Have fun.'  
  
She wanted to leave but Albus' calm voice stopped her.  
  
'Of coure I don't want you to do all of that' he was sneering a little but Jill enjoyed that. ' How could you think that!!! Well, all I want you to do is to listen to that wrack of a man who even don't seem to care about his live and safety. If he can persuade you, you could have him over for some time.'  
  
'What??' now Sirius was the disappointed one.  
  
'And what have you heard, Sirius. You owe this to that pretty girl who.'  
  
'OK, stop' Jill interrupted 'one more compliment and I'll throw up.Thanks for help.'  
  
'Oh, Jill, relax. I'll owl you soon, OK? Give instructions. And find him' he pointed Sirius 'some work. He used to be smart, but he also used to cook well.'  
  
Now Jill grinned, Sirius looked completely defeated. Coleman winked at Dumbledore, grabbed Sirius' hand and spoke  
  
'Let's go!'  
  
** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N Thanks my dearest dearest reviewers!!!! That's why I have some more for you!!! Write please what you think. Or what you want to read next. Pleeeeassssseeee. 


	6. June night

A/N Believe me I have lots of things more urgent and important to do, so I have no idea why i keep updating. Next chapter, have fun!!!  
  
And thank you, thank you thank you my dearest reviewers!!!! And you expect Sirius to be cleaned??? Well. Let's see.  
  
**** *** ** * ** *** ****  
  
FIVE: JUNE NIGHT  
  
When they appeared in front of Jill's fireplace Sirius realized that her good mood was gone. She still treated him as an intruder. He had no time to wonder how sexy she was when she smiled and how quickly could that smile disappear. She sat on the couch, covered herself with a blanket and waited.  
  
'Well, whole story, please.'  
  
Sirius stared at her with an uncanny grinn. That annoyed Jill, but said nothing, just began to knock the table with her fingers. Sirius put his hands on the table, leaned towards her and whispered, still drilling her eyes.  
  
'I'm hungry.'  
  
At first he thought that it worked: the whisper, gaze, the nearness. Jill couldn't stop staring at him. But then her beautiful eyes were covered with coldness and sarcasm again. She smiled maliciously.  
  
'you know where the kitchen is.'  
  
'You're not a very hearty, you know.' He said as he was standing up. 'Do you want something?' he shouted from the kitchen.  
  
'A bottle of wine would do' she shouted back and added only to herself. 'Let's have a booze.'  
  
'Wine, mmm, you know, Coleman, I like you.'  
  
'You know Sirius' Jill repeated his sweetest voice but was malicious in intentions. 'Hurry up.'  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Few hours later they were still sitting in Jill's living room; Sirius on an armchair, Jill on her couch. Jill wanted not to be too interested in his story but she had to admit: it was fascinating and Sirius was presenting it as best as he could. She was following his life since his school days; got to know all his frinds, his pranks, his animagi abilities. Then he told her about his work as an Auror, his duties and how the Order was organized in England. And then he spoke about James and Lily and why Voldemort wanted to capture them, and how Sirius was involved in their death. He could speak no more. The sight of James' a Lily's bodies, totally dead bodies, lying in the ruins of their house once again appeared in front of his eyes. He turned his head and wanted to hid the tears: he didn't love to cry in front of a strange person (in fact, he usually didn't cry, but once again the thought about Potters made him extremly sad).  
  
He bit his lower lip. He suddenly wanted to be alone once again. He close his eyes. Jill didn't speak, didn't move. Sirius felt silly and angry: how could she not react??? Crazy, awful woman, he thought.  
  
That crazy woman stood up, came closer and embraced him. He hadn't been hugged like that since ages. First time he felt other human's presence so close, so near. Her hair tickled his face and that was the nicest feeling he had ever experienced. They were dark and clean and Jill didn't care that Sirius was in a complete mess and filth. He breathed deeply, trying to realx rather than get too excited.  
  
He couldn't believe that he told all his story to a woman he hardly knew, but now he was deffinitely sure that he did the right thing. He didn't even expect her to listen to him; but she did, in a very gentle and undisturbing way. That was so strange, and he liked that.  
  
'Thank you' Sirius whispered in her ear. Jill slowly seered off him. That situation wasn't nice: because it was so unbelievably nice, Jill felt sure and safe like never before and Sirius' hot whisper. It was too dangerous. What was he thinking about? What the hell was she thinking about??? God, I must be more careful, Jill thought.  
  
Careful with what, she asked herself.  
  
She cleared her face from her dark hair and then looked at Sirius. When their gazes met, Padfoot felt a hot chill and Jill must have seen that different look in his eyes.  
  
'Oh, my God!' she whispered and hid her face in her hands. Sirius was flabbergasted. He had no idea what he did. He just stared into her beautiful golden eyes in tears and felt really protective towards that independent girl (which she obviously didn't like) and maybe a little lustful (which, he thought with a sad sigh, she must have not liked at all). OK, maybe he thought.  
  
'Oh, why does it always happen to me?' she cried, her eyes dry again. Sirius didn't know what to answer; a while ago they were so close and now.  
  
'What are you talking about Jill?' he asked as softly as he could. Wrong move.  
  
'Arghhh. I hate when someone sees me crying. Oh, it's so embarrasing. And now again that awful look in your face. Ohhh , I hate that'  
  
Sirius was puzzled. What look?? He just stared. Stared and saw wonderful, wet amber eyes, which looked like a glass of.  
  
'hate what?' he asked and wondered whether he found the right answer. The answer seemed easy and not at all embarrasing.  
  
'That thirsty gazes at my eyes. How come my eyes look like a glass of lager?? Oh, I hate that beer. Am I not a person, why do people.'  
  
'Gee, Jill, I was just looking into YOUR eyes, fuck that glasses of beer, though I must admit I like lager.'  
  
Jill snorted and looked happily into his eyes. Dark eyes. He smiled back, leaned a little towards Jill and winked.  
  
'So, Jill Coleman doesn't like the colour of her eyes and lager beer, right?' Jill kept smiling and Sirius, now at last light and carefree, continued his investigation. 'So, you don't like beer at all or you prefer other types. Ginger?'  
  
Jill winced.  
  
'Yack!! Who do you think I am? A' "girl" she added in her mind; "girl" he thought and they both laughed, relaxed and free of troubles, for that short while. 'Let's say I prefer stout.'  
  
'Really' Sirius didn't want to sound too shocked, but he did and Jill laughed loudly. He lowered his voice, leaned his head to her and grinned, as cute as he could. 'I have eyes in the colour of stout.'  
  
Jill swallowed and gazed at him intensively. That was a totally insane situation. What was that man doing here? She tried to smile, but could only bite her lip.  
  
'I noticed that' she said and watched his dark eyes, only few inches from hers. Sirius could feel his heart beating badly in his chest, he had forgotten that feeling. He bit his lips with frustration and was sinking in the marvellous colour of her eyes. Jill waited, breathlessly. He was so close, nearer than when they met first time. The moment lasted years, she would say, and then.  
  
Then Jill's clock stroke the midnight. One. Two. Eleven. Twelve. The magical and dense atmosphere was gone. Both, Jill and Sirius, felt like waken up from a dream or something. They gazed at each other embarrased, both felt sorry, but quickly forgotten why. And it isn't nice or comfortable to feel sorry without an answer: why?  
  
Jill was the first to awaken. She smiled shily, moved her head, picked an empty glass of wine (maybe, maybe there is a little, the smallest drop and she will be able to hide in it??). She pretended to drink and decided to begin a conversation again.  
  
'well. Sirius, so, hmm, you have to take care of Harry, right? Protect him?'  
  
Sirius glanced at he with an unaware gaze, shook his head and sat on th armchair again.  
  
'Yeah, I guess, that's why I'm here. Sorry' he apologized, he didn't even know why. 'And thank you've listened, that helps.' He smiled.  
  
'Yeah, people say so' Jill sat more comfortably on the pillows. Then she looked at him seriously (no sarcasm, no irony, no kidding; he didn't expect that) and slowly spoke. 'They would be proud of you, Sirius.'  
  
Sirius slowly nodded and sighed. It was nice to be with her when she wasn't sneering. She looked calm and thoughtful. And beautiful. Sirius felt than once again. Beautiful in a strange, magical way. Her hair made a wonderful dark frame for her porcelain skin. Her lager (he still thought they were like ambers, but couldn't resist calling them lager - just to wind her up a little) eyes were drifting somewhere. And her nose. Sirius couldn't think of anything more fascinating and estetic. It was slightly longer and more narrow than noses considered beautiful, but it showed both sides of Coleman: the inquisitive and sensitive one. Sirius smiled: he was staring at Jill and she didn't mind (probably she didn't even notice that, but, still, he could contemplate a woman's beauty).  
  
'And Harry' began Jill, after a while when her mind got back from the outer space. Sirius interrupted.  
  
'Yeah, I know, he needs a godfather to protect him.' He was serious, and really meant that answer, but he spotted a wink in Jill's eyes and prepared for a sarcastic answer.  
  
'No, he needs his godfather to look well.' She laughed and very quickly, taking into account the glasses of wine she emptied. 'I'll show you the bathroom.'  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Jill knocked and knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer. Sirius was relaxing in a huge bath, the jaccuzi was working. Only that knocking was disturbing him.  
  
'Sirius, are you still alive??' she asked but didn't seem worried, 'can I come in?'  
  
That question awakened him suddenly and Sirius decided to dress quickly. Then he realized that he had no clothes: he let Jill take his robes and wash them.  
  
'Jill, that isn't funny' he screamed and wondered what should he wear: Jill was still knocking at the door.  
  
'Of course: funny will only be the sight of you wearing only that bright pink towel!' she shouted back as he opened the door. He was only wearing that pink towel: Jill made sure that he had no others to choose. The pink was the biggest, however it was still quite small. Jill laughed out loudly: that was the only way to hide her real thoughts. Sirius looked gorgeously and extremely sexy. Jill wondered why. He had a hard year, was thin, his skin was too yellow and he still had a mess on hs head, but there was something smashing about him. Of course she didn't treat him as an sexual object ("of course" (), but.  
  
'God, woman, what are you doing???' shouted Sirius and Jill stopped thinking about his body. 'What the hell do you have in your hand??'  
  
when he saw Jill she was walking into bright but moistened barthroom, where clouds of hot steam were flying here and there. She looked completely dark and bright was only a small sharp thing in her hand. He jumped backwards, though he didn't know how should he behave: should he be frightened or rather amused. Jill with a knife. Ridiculous.  
  
'Calm down, boy' she was still laughing. 'It's a razor.'  
  
'A what??' he asked. 'What do you want to do??'  
  
Jill sighed with impatience. What did he really want?  
  
'Hey, we need to do something with this' she pointed his stubble and long hair. 'Unless you want to look as a monster from children's nightmares.'  
  
She smiled sweetly and at last he noticed her different outlook: she wasn't wearing a dress anymore, all she had was a long, smooth dressing-gown. It was tied tightly aroud her waist, now he could see how thin she was, as thin as he had remembered. A small, sensitive girl, he thought but tried hard not to reveal these thoughts in his eyes, he wanted no more mocking. But he couldn't avoid gazing at her legs that appeared and disappeared in the slit of the material. She also brought the sweetest scent, far, bitter, but really sweet to the bathroom. Sirius wondered whether it is normal to fall for a girl just because of the way she smelled. But he had to stop that thoughts. He swallowed when he gazed at her playing with the razor blade, preparing the shaving mousse.  
  
'You sure you can use it' he was still frightened, he loved his throat to much to have it cut. 'Haven't you got a shaving mashine or something??'  
  
'A wax, we can try it, if you want' she said while she was moussing his face. 'Move on a little, Black, I don't want to stand on the glaze, I'm barefoot.'  
  
'No, wait, the carpet is too small. Jill' he wanted to swore when she pushed his slightly and he sat on the edge of the bath, she stood in front of him, doing her barber's job. Her breast were at the height of his eyes and he didn't even try to avoid staring at them, wondering what would he see if "accidentally" her suit was untied.  
  
'Don't move' Jill ordered.  
  
'I'ven't moved' Sirius defended himself, his mind busy with really dirty thoughts, he had to be really careful with his hands: he finally put them on his knees (on the pink towel in fact).  
  
'So move' she didn't know what she was saying, she just wanted to keep takling. She didn't like that but she didn't like the way she looked at him either.  
  
'Just, make up your mind, girl.' He said and she moved his head to shave the sides of his neck. He surrended and felt cool with it. He smiled. Then Jill took the scisors and cut his hair.  
  
'I wonder what have you done' he said briskly and suddenly stood up. The scisors fell with a loud "BANG" into the bath and Sirius, instead of looking into the mirror, looked straight into Jill's golden eyes. Jill moved her head shily but provocatively. She was almost naked, he was almost naked, and bathroom seemed to be very erotic place. On the other hand, what were they thinking about. They hardly knew each other, they had only once met ages ago. They were to have a date, but I didn't mean they were to be together. That whole situation was making her anxiuos. She shivered nervously, bit her lips and decided to break the silence, break the atmosphere and Sirius' sexy glance.  
  
But he also didn't know why he wanted so badly to stay close to her. Fifteen years ago he would just grab her and kiss fanatically, desperately; now he wanted her to be. To stay with him, to talk to him, smile, be quiet. She was so gentle, so sensitive, so. He could only wonder why she was there with him.  
  
'Here' she passed him a towel. 'Remove the rest of mousse.' She leant on the sink as he was cleaning his face. 'It's late, isn't it?'  
  
'Yeah, I guess' said Sirius, but did something unexpected. He wanted to wash his hands and did it: he put his hands around Jill and opened the water. His arms were around Jill's waist. She wanted to go, but how could she leave if such a man was "almost" holding her? She watched his face, he was prentended to be fully busy with washing his hands. He closed the water; Jill was still waiting and Sirius'd finally decided what to do. He leant to her and then.  
  
'Damn it' he swore and Jill snorted; great, she wanted to kiss that man and he swore when came closer to her. "I'm terribly sexy" she thought but didn't show him that she was disappointed. She did right, because Sirius continued. 'Buckbeak!!'  
  
'What' Jill laughed. 'The hippogriff???'  
  
'Yeah. Gosh, I forgot! How???' he hit himself in his head, he also moved back from Jill.  
  
'Calm down, where is he?'  
  
'I tied him in the forest, oh, I'll have to go and take him here.'  
  
'Wow, Sirius, that's an interesting example of sclerosis, I'm impressed.'  
  
'Shut up' he said but laughed. 'Can I bring him here??'  
  
'Sure' said Jill. She smiled and watched him leave the room. 'Go!'  
  
**** ******** ************  
  
and??? What do you think???? 


	7. We Will Have To Meet

***** * * *  
  
SEVEN: WE WILL HAVE TO MEET  
  
***** * * *  
  
Remus was sitting with Pola in her kitchen, they were drinking afternoon tea and eating some cookies. Pola was silent. Oh, she talked to Remus ocassionally. Mainly about the job they had to do, but since the visit at Dumbledore she hadn't spoke about that talk and about the girl Albus'd mentioned.  
  
Remus had no idea who was she but was sure that that Coleman was the reason of Pola's bad mood. He also wasn't happy because he enjoyed Pola's jokes and stories and how she got excited about every silly discovery about the ancient magic. When she smiled she was so adorable. Hmm.  
  
Remus moved on his chair, but Praise didn't notice. She was stirring her tea, unawarily. Lupin finally decided to break that silence and learn sth about Pola's friend.  
  
'So, Pola' he said calmly. She didn't move, he doubted if she listened, 'Who's that Coleman girl?'  
  
He waited, after a while (it took Pola few minutes to understand his words and choose an appropriate reaction) she stopped that annoying stirring and glanced at Remus absently.  
  
Remus thought that she was just recalling the talk with Dumbledore, but Pola wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about that to Remus. That was a painful story, in a way, and it should be described only to a friend, close friend. Was Remus her real friend? OK, he was a great colleague and a good companion. He was also quite sexy. She liked him. But she didn't know why he was gone for the past few days when she really needed him, she wanted so much to talk (she didn't realize that it was full moon, she aslo wasn't told yet that Remus was a werewolf). Now she was a little offended, but she didn't want to. She knew that if she told him the story, he would understand.  
  
She knocked the table, moved nervously on her chair and tried to smile, but only grimaced. Remus waited: if she wanted more time, he could wait till the end of the world. Pola saw that in his eyes and smiled, now warmly and sweetly.  
  
'We.' she began but stopped. She didn't know how to talk about that. She was mad at herself that the tiny information about Jill made her so down, maybe not down, rather frustrated. She couldn't explain that. A mature person doesn't behave like that. She knew it and continued. 'We were friends, you know, at school.'  
  
She became silent. Remus stroked her hand gently and smiled encouragingly. Pola took a deep breath and spoke slowly, his hand was still on hers and she liked that.  
  
'Jill Coleman was a. I don't know why but we really became friends, we fought together for the Order, or rather a similar institution in the States. We could trust and relay on each other. Then Voldemort disappeared and.  
  
'And we decided not to meet again.' She smiled slightly but had tears in her eyes.  
  
'You say that you and your best friend decided not to meet anymore.Why?'  
  
'Well, Jill decided. And left.'  
  
'on God's sake, why?'  
  
'She said something about that we had lost everything and every sight of me would remind her of that previous world. And she wanted no memories. We never met. Sad. And now she's back?? Just like that??'  
  
'Dumbledore needs her' said Lupin but was thinking about how deeply hurt that woman was, abandoned by a friend when she really needed one. 'I guess.'  
  
'Oh, damn it' she probably didn't notice his words. 'She's always been like that: making her own, strange decisions, saying explanations of no use for the rest of world. Conceited stupid bitch.' Pola stopped for a while, she was shocked she swore. 'And now she just like that decided to join, abandoned all her interests. Oh, sorry, of course she hadn't been doing anything, that lazy' Pola began to sob 'egoistic idiot. oh, my, she was my friend.'  
  
'Come here' said Remus gently and offered her his comforting arm. Pola became quiet, relaxing in his embrace. 'I understand. It's so hard to be left by friends.'  
  
'No you don't Rem, we, she. I had only her, we really lost everything and she just closed that chapter, said that is useless. And.'  
  
Remus was listening to her carefully but her sobs made her speech impossible to understand. He was stroking her hair and when she stopped to wipe her eyes he said.  
  
'I really do. I was left without friends after the war. Some of them were killed, some betrayed us. I didn't have a family and I couldn't find work that would occupy my mind. I was alone, Pola, but this year I met and old friend who wasn't as bad as I had thought. For twelve years I believed he had betrayed us, but he didn't.'  
  
'Really' Pola seemed to be interested in his story, mainly because she could forget about Jill. But she could also learn something about Remus. 'I'm sorry Remus, now I turned to be egoistic.'  
  
'That's nothing' he said, still holding her. 'Do you want to talk about Jill?'  
  
Pola stood up and took the cups from the table. She wanted to have her hands busy with sth else, not Lupin, not because she didn't find that exciting but because she did find that exciting.  
  
'Let's go, kitchen isn't the best place for confessions' she said and left for the living room. 'And tea isn't the proper drink. I need at least a butterbeer' Remus heard her from the room, he followed. 'or even firewhiskey.'  
  
Pola sat on an armchair and slowly drank. Remus decided to begin, that silence was annoying, partly because of the sweetest way she looked tonight.  
  
'I wish I'd had a friend then, after the war. I wanted so much to talk to somebody, but I had no one. NOw, when S... Padfoot's back we can help each other.'  
  
'Wait a minute.' Pola interrupted him. 'You call your friend "Padfoot"????'  
  
'Yeah, well, that was his nickname and I can't think of him in other way.'  
  
'Oh, and you, did you have a nickname?'  
  
'Yeah, well, my friends used to call me Moony.'  
  
'Why? That's quite nice, I think.' Pola laughed but stopped suddenly. 'I've never had a nick name. Jill thought that was useless. That my name was funny enough. And of course she'd never allowed anyone to call her any other names. She never really cared about what others thought about her, that's why nobody wanted to think up a nick for her, she wouldn't notice; that's why she left before I could react.'  
  
'You know, from what you say I have a strange oppinion about Jill. She didn't have many friends, did she?'  
  
'You're right, she wasn't kind or sociable or outgoing. She came to our school, a good one you know, Villaxton Academy of Witchcraft, later, when we all were in 3rd year and never tried to make friends.'  
  
'But you befriend her' asked Remus. Pola was so special to him, now he understood how good person in fact she was. She liked the outsiders. Like him, like Jill (but he was quite sure that he would be considered a normal person when compared with Coleman).  
  
'And I still regret' Pola laughed bitterly, but quickly became silent. 'With her I could talk about some other things, not only boys and make- ups.' now Pola began to speak with irony in her clear voice. Remus wondered why. 'You know, she was always the best in everything, I can't say I'm stupid, but she really without any effort could get the best marks. And was so annoyingly sure about that. So smart and proud.'  
  
'Tell me about it' smiled Remus and thought about James and Sirius, but was sure they would never leave if they could stay. 'Padfoot and James Potter, my other friend, he was killed by Voldemort, also were proud, but in fact easygoing guys.'  
  
'She was not. You know, when we worked for the Order she rarely join the meetings, said that was occupied with some works. But, unfortunately I must admit that she was good in everything she touched. After the war she wrote about the equality of Muggles and wizards in a way that would ashame every Voldemort's supporters. Oh, you should have read some of her articles, or the reviews of others', she'd always been interested in the DADA, that's why she's useful for the Order now, I guess.'  
  
'Jill Coleman' Remus was listing in his mind the authors of popular DADA works. 'Sorry, I don't remember.'  
  
'No, of course not Coleman, after the end of the war she signed herself Jill C. Maelstrom, she chose to use their family mansion name or something. It took me some time to realize that.'  
  
'Maelstrom! Of course, I remember. I thought it was a Norwegian or Swedish writer! Really great works, a brightminded person. Yeah, a reasonable writer.'  
  
'I never said that a conceited bitch can't be a reasonable writer' concluded Pola and sighed. 'I still miss her Remus.'  
  
'I know, honey' said Moony and smiled. 'Now you will meet her.'  
  
'The problem is that I still don't know if I want to. I hate her.'  
  
'You should stop drinking, Pola' said Remus in a preaching but amused voice. 'Or you wilh hate me in a while and this is something we wouldn't like to happen.'  
  
'I won't hate you, Rem. I just want to hate her a little while. That makes me feel better.'  
  
'Really, I think it's a waste of time. If she's yous friend, you should talk to her.'  
  
'Yeah, and why don't you talk to YOUR friend "Padfoot" 'she put emphasis on the last word.  
  
'Because I don't know where he is.'  
  
'Well' Pola finished the discussion. 'neither know I.'  
  
**** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Although Pola had expected Jill to have a great time with a handsome guy she could have no idea that this guy was called "Padfoot" sometimes. Maybe the expression "great time" wasn't appropriate because since the incident in the bathroom they rather avoided each other. Probably they were embarrassed of that, but more likely because they didn't want to admit that they liked it.  
  
Jill was sitting in her studio in a mess and reading books or writing instructions for the "unintelligent herds od Aurors who have completely no idea of fighting against DA". Sirius was doing some researches for her; she was quite impressed by his efficience, but, of course, she wouldn't let him know that.  
  
They also had a different lifestyle. Coleman preffered to stay late at night while Sirius wanted to begin his work with the sunrise.  
  
Sirius Black was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his tea and reading the "Daily Prophet". He woke up earlier, as usually, and wanted to be the first one to turn the pages, he didn't know why, but the thing that he couldn't stand was a touched paper. He enjoyed the feeling of fresh paper, the smell of ink, the sound of paper. He had missed that in Azkaban and Jill wasn't able to break this pleasure. He thought, that she never noticed that and that she didn't mind at all. He put the paper away, wanted to reach for the other one, "The Defense Journal", but a loud scream broke the pretty silence of the morning.  
  
'Cooooffffeeeeeeeeee' he heard Jill running down the stairs and bursting into the kitchen. He watched her slightly amused, because she was in a complete mess and she didn't seem to notice him at all. 'God, I'm late, late, cooffeeeee.' she was pouring coffee from the pot, muttering to herself. 'I can do it' she was drinking it quickly. She was standing near Sirius, wearing tights and a black shirt, not buttoned up. She was about to leave, but was still in total mess, her hair were flying around, eyes were trying to stop the time and hands were desperately seeking for some food.  
  
'A French toast?' Sirius offered and she jumped back, astonished by his presence here. 'I won't bite you, Jill' he said amused and added, just to wind her up. 'Not yet.'  
  
'Yes, thanks, shut up' she answered instantly. 'Where's my robe???'  
  
'You look as wonderful as never, Coleman' grinned Sirius and stood on her way to the corridor. Now she glanced at him more precisely. She had avoided staring at him at the look of Sirius in his charm and health almost caused her heart attack. "That's so unfair. And deffinitely wasn't written in our agreement" she thought. He was still grinning, he had an adorable smile. His hair was a little longer now, but he wore it perfectly. "Magic" Jill, who had always had problems with her hair wanted to sigh with jealousy. He wasn't shaved and the muggle clothes Jill'd bought him suited him perfectly. Why such a man was in her kitchen and she looked like a little monster? And now he wanted her to be late.  
  
'Try to be nice and shut up' she said and pushed him so that she could find her way to the livingroom, where her bag and clothes should be.  
  
'I am nice' he answered and watched her desperate trials to dress properly, eat something and finish make-up. 'And I am frank, I adore your hair.'  
  
Jill stopped and watched him sadly.  
  
'Stop laughing at me.'  
  
'Girl, I'm sincere and never here' she gave him a furious glance, so he muttered a quick "just kidding" and continued. 'wavy hair suit you better. Why do you wear them straight?'  
  
'I want you to ask stupid questions'  
  
'Yeah, that's rational. Why in a hurry?'  
  
'You know, the visit at the Ministry, with a guy called... What did Dumbledore write? Wallacy?'  
  
'Weasley, dear. Arthur Weasley.'  
  
'Yeah? D'ya know him?'  
  
'He was also in the Order. Guess, the meeting is connected with our Order plans.'  
  
*** ** * *** ** *  
  
/A/N: yeah, maybe later I will write about Jill's meeting with AW, but not yet. Imagine: Jill's home and sees another letter.//  
  
** ** ** ** ** **  
  
'Hi, honey, I'm home' Jill opened the door and entered the room. Sirius was drinking butterbeer and making some notes. Next to him lay a letter.  
  
'How sweet' he commented. 'Are you drunk?'  
  
'No, In a perfect mood for love. Just kidding' she added quickly with a malicious smile when met his lustful gaze. 'What's that? From Dumbledore?' he nodded. 'Oh, not another, I want some rest. What stupid question do we have to solve.'  
  
'That's something different. I guess he thinks we've done the stuff about past methods.'  
  
'Or lack of methods.' Jill sneered.  
  
'Read it and translate it to English' Sirius smiled still busy with his work. Jill picked the letter and opened it.  
  
"Dear Jill and Sirius, I think to get some new materials from Pola Praise, our ancient art specialist. You should also think up new headquarters. Jill, contact with Pola via Floo-net. It's: Maison Valley 15. I'll contact you later. Please, do it soon. It's high time you met again. Albus D"  
  
'What do you don't understand, my friend.' asked Jill casually, but Sirius noiticed that her voice was trembling.  
  
' "Again". With the rest I think I can cope.'  
  
'Well, I thought it's obvious, again means that we've met before.'  
  
'Uh-huh?'  
  
'Pola Praise was my. we went to school together. I didn't know she's in England.' Jill's voice wasn't as self confident as usually.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Sirius wasn't as patient as Lupin and couldn't wait days to hear who the hell was the girl who made "his" Jill quiet and shy. They had to meet, there was no time, professor asked them to work together, so Sirius, who couldn't stand soing nothing and was always looking forward to some "adventure", decided to insist.  
  
'When will you Floo that your friend Pola' he asked Jill when they were eating breakfast another day. Jill said nothing; she glanced at him furiously and continued to eat her corn flakes.  
  
'I said..' he wanted to rave her.  
  
'I heard what you said' Jill responded and kept reading her paper.  
  
'I just have no idea why do you pretend as if you hadn't received that letter.'  
  
' Probably the world is much more complicated that you'd expected, Mr Black' Jill almost shouted and stood up. Sirius frowned, what the hell was she doing. Why??  
  
'Explain it to me. Are you afraid of meeting your old friend??' he shouted back and a view of Jill's scared eyes told him he was right. Jill grimaced and said, both seriously and sarcasticly (Sirius had to adore that way of speaking: Jill was being ironic about herself, that was a rare feature.).  
  
'Yes' she groaned and then added more quietly. 'Yes. Probably I'm afraid of seeing her because with Pola all my memories I tried to forget will be fresh again! And how dare you speaking to me like that.'  
  
Sirius didn't care about the last words but said his own true oppinion.  
  
'Memories about past, our friends and life are what makes us human beings.'  
  
Jill stopped biting her lips furiously and considered his words for a while.  
  
'They're all dead. That probably is the price for working for the order.'  
  
'But our case, past and present. Isn't that a thing worth dying for??'  
  
'Oh, Sirius' Jill sneered. 'Of course it's worth dying for. But nobody'd said it's worth living for!!!!'  
  
She shouted the last words with tears in her eyes. She turned to the window. Sirius was still sitting on his chair, and said nothing. This is how she felt: guilty. He felt sorry for her, and, to his surprise, he realized that they were more similar than he'd expected. The silence lasted long. Suddenly Jill turned to Sirius and said, with a grimace that could be called a smile.  
  
'Hey! We will meet her.'  
  
******* ** ******* *  
  
A/N: And, do you like it???? Long, isn't it. I promise that now the plot will speed up. Unfortynately, I'll be out of computer for a while, but be patient. I'll keep on writing.  
  
Sorry that the RLPP romance isn't going on as funny as SBJC but. Sirius is always on my mind. Reviewssssssss!!!!!!  
  
And special thanks for reviews to: Lil-chick21. you make me believe in this story!!!! 


	8. In Dreams And In Real

Sorry, you had to wait, but here I am again. I'd love to concentrate on the story, but exams blabla, no time at all. I feel guilty when I write. I should read so much!!!!  
  
***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Eight: IN DREAMS AND IN REAL  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting in Pola's livingroom, reading papers and watching fire. Beautiful fire that Pola cursed to be violet and cool enough to make the air fresh. Lazy quiet summer afternoon. Moony was quite happy and confident. His relationship with Pola was getting closer. He could still feel her gentle kiss on his cheek that she gave him the day before. It was too long to be considered only a kiss of a friend. Yes, Remus was in an extremely good mood. Remus was dreaming, not reading. Probably because of that he was shocked by a sudden appearance of a woman's head in the flames. He was watching her – his eyes wide open. She had short, messy black hair and unforgetable eyes – amber eyes.  
  
The girl looked around suspiciously, then impatiently examined Lupin, sighed with total boredom and quickly asked.  
  
'Is it Pola Praise's house?'  
  
Remus answered slowly, still wondering, who is she and what does she want.  
  
'As far as I'm concerned...'  
  
'Hmm...' was Jill's only answer to his statement. Remus waited, but had to ask because the strange girl didn't seem to continue.  
  
'Hmm what?'  
  
'Who are you? I've always warned Pola not to live with men, but of course she didn't listen.' Said the girl quickly and Remus, with amusement, began to understand who she was. He laughed shortly and said:  
  
'I don't live here. And I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you...' he wanted her to introduce herself before he called Pola, but Jill interrupted him with a clear, kind laughter  
  
'Uh-huh!So you're Remus Lupin. Will you be so nice and call Pola?'  
  
Remus didn't want to follow that request but stood up briskly and asked.  
  
'What the hell did that "uh-huh" mean???'  
  
'Oh, I thought you were mannerly. So where's Pola?'  
  
'Are you going to talk to me or will you ignore all I say. Do you know me?'  
  
Jill moved her head impatiently, that man was much more irritating than she had expected and that silly flames of Pola, Jill had no doubt about it, suited the whole situation. She could only wonder how terribly dumb her head could look.  
  
'Let's say I've heard things' she smiled viciously. 'about you.'  
  
Remus considered her for a while, what did she know. Could she know all? Who could have told her??? And if she knew all, would she be able to tell Pola?  
  
'Whom shoul I announce?' he asked befor he left. "Coleman" was a firm answer from the flames.  
  
He slowly went to the stairs and called Pola. After a while Praise nervously ran down the stairs and stood in front of the fire place. Now Remus was the audience. Pola didn't look calm at all, she was biting her lips, moving her hands without control. She tried to smile, but only grimaced. She waited, should she speak first. Jill seemed much calmer, looking around lazily, but Remus noticed that her lips were trembling, well, she wanted them to think that this meeting had no meaning to her, but she couldn't hide that she cared. Finally Pola swallowed and spoke, her voice too high.  
  
'Jill?'  
  
Jill of course laughed shortly and gazed into Pola's eyes.  
  
'I appreciate you remember me, oh, I really do' she mocked in an adorable way, which seemed similar to Lupin, he knew someone who did that too. 'Nice place, by the way, but you should beware men, since when you've needed someone to help you; and those violet flames, awful, I know they should suit your beautiful green eyes, but; I see you still have a piano. Have you finally learnt how to use it' she said all of that on one breath, without changing the melody or intonation. Pola didn't seem offended or she was able to hide it. Now she wanted to lead the conversation.  
  
'You've changed' she didn't of course think of Jill's behaviour, but her outlook. Jill was older, and she got the point. She only smiled wonderfully.  
  
'You think you still look as if you were 20? Sorry, baby, I had to tell you that you're older too.'  
  
'You can't criticize my house, my fire and my man. At least his not a murderer, 'cos as I remember well you had always had a crush on murderers.'  
  
'One hundred points to that lady' of course Pola's speech made no impression on Jill. Remus thought that she really acted like a conceited bitch. Coleman just smiled and continued lazily. 'We will drop in tomorrow, don't say you're occupied, sweethearts, we have no time. It was nice to meet you Remus' she smiled and then turned to Pola 'Bye, Praise.'  
  
She disappeared.  
  
'Charming' mocked Pola who finally looked relieved. The conversation was just as she had expected. 'Who does she think she is?'  
  
'A self conceited bitch' helped Remus and walked slowly to Pola, who was standing near the fire place. 'I wonder why is she in such a hurry.'  
  
'To make me feel miserable and lazy. God' Pola moved her head nervously. 'You know, she hadn't changed that much, she still looks like a sweet seventeen. And her hair, so messy, she looks like a child almost. And she can laugh about it while I..'  
  
'While you what?' asked Remus gazing in her eyes intensively and seriously. Jill could have looked much younger, but it was Pola who looked like a Woman to him. It was Pola who he adored. He looked at her eyes, cheeks, then lips...  
  
He leaned towards her and his lips touched hers. Firstly slowly and when she didn't oppose. he pressed her to the wall and kissed madly, strongly. Pola immediately forgot about her personal problems with an old friend and followed the lust. Her hands ouched his head and pushed him even closer. He tasted so sweetly, but kissed... He kissed like a man and she felt like never before, like a woman. His tongue explored her mouth, his not shaved cheeks were hurting hers but that was just another lustful point. His hands were nervously wandering across her body, he wanted her so badly, so so madly.  
  
When they finally parted, both breathless, Pola gazed at him shily and smiled. He answered and embraced her, speaking slowly hot, lovely words into her ears. They needed no future visits, they wanted to enjoy the peace that suddenly appeared in the house: with Coleman's departure and their, finally revealed, love.  
  
******* * *******  
  
Sirius found himself kissing slowly her ear, then he found path to her neck and down the neck to her breasts. She moaned silenlty when he caressed her nipple. He smiled somewhere deep inside his mind, her hands were stroking his hair and, what made him even more aroused, her heart was beating badly. Almost as fast as his was. He decided to leave for her belly and when he was placing slow, sensitive kisses around her navel he heard her whisper.  
  
"I want you"  
  
He was kissing her down, and reached the area of her pants. He hesitated for a moment and then decided to follow his lust. Their lust. But before he kissed her most intimate part of body he looked up to see if she wanted that as much as he did. When their eyes met he saw the desire in her eyes, in her amber-like eyes...  
  
- - - -  
  
Sirius opened his eyes, breathing badly. God, that dream was so real, so pleasant... Why the hell it wasn't fulfilled? Oh, right, he woke up? Why, on God's sake did he wake up? Yeah, because he realized he was with Coleman and he was enjoying it. He sighed and looked with laughter at erected pat of his body. He gave it time to calm down and went downstairs to the kitchen to finf something cooling to drink.  
  
- - - -  
  
Jill was smilimg to herself and giggling quietly at his kisses on her belly. That was so, so pleasureable, so extraoridinary and fantastic. She thought it wasn't possible anymore. She took his hand and kissed it gently, his fingers were lean and strong. He touched her cheeks but was still kissing the inner parts of her thighs, caressing the most delicate parts of her with his tongue. He was doing faster and faster and Jill was almost losing her mind. When he felt a sudden stream of fire that flew across her veins, he realized that he could stand no more, he had to take her at last. His face appeared next to hers and he whispered  
  
"I love you Jill"  
  
Jill smiled and turned to him, she opened her eyes and...  
  
- - - -  
  
Jill suddenly sat on her bed. What was she doing with Sirius in that dream? Right, she knew exactly what was she doing, she knew exactly that she was having extreme fun. She wondered what she should do: throw up or go straight to his room and rape him. Gosh, the dream was too real.  
  
She decided to have a drink.  
  
- - -  
  
Sirius was sitting behind the table in the kitchen, drinking slowly his second (third??) butterbeer. Hw wondered how it was possible, that he still could the taste of her body. That was supposed to be only a dream. Too real.  
  
He took another pull and was astonished by a sudden opening of the door and even more sudden entrance of Jill. She was wearing only a bed sheet that wasn't very tight and allowed Sirius to watch different parts of her body. He could see, that she was as slim and as sexy as in his dream. She didn't notice him, went straight to the sink, opened the water and washed her face. Then she opened the fridge's door, sighed and took a bottle of beer.  
  
'Isn't it too late for beer. You're gonna be sick' said Sirius. She had no idea he was in the kitchen and his voice scared her so much that she choked and spilled the beer. She turned roung quickly and gazed at him. He was smiling seductively, holding his bottle and watching her close. Jill blushed even more (she was still quite hot after that dream and his gaze didn't help) and spoke angrily:  
  
'What are you doing here? Get out of my kitchen!'  
  
'Sorry, babe, I'd love to, but unfortunately I'm naked. And you're in such a bad condition that a sight of a nude man would make you fall on me. I would not risk being raped by a mad woman.'  
  
'Shut up, you blockhead' swore Coleman and furiously sat on the chair spilling even more beer. She gazed at the table removing some vax drops with her fingers, slowly swallowing the drink. Sirius was watcking her shadowed face with a soft smile, he wondered why. The prolongated silence was irritating him, so Sirius decided to break it. He knew he was probably doing wrong, but nervous Jill and his extremely good mood caused by that beautiful dream urged him to do that.  
  
'Had a nice dream, I suppose?'he asked. 'God, Coleman, your so bluched that I would find enough courage to guess that it was erotic one.'  
  
Jill lifted her head and gazed at him with a mixture of haterd and irony. Oh, she was so relieved inside that she was able to hide her real emotions: how could he know?  
  
'Keep guessing and maybe you will strike home after a year or so' she said lazily with an audible voice.  
  
'Oh, come on, it's not that bad, I understand that you can dream about men.'  
  
'Oh, I appreciate, I'm allowed to have dreams!'  
  
'I don't want to offend you' he laughed and rounded on his chair. 'I just wanna talk' there was no response, Jill once again concentrated on her nails and her thoughts seemed to be drifting away. Sirius, however, did not want to let her go. 'So? Was it really an erotic dream, maybe you've been dreaming about me?'  
  
Jill snorted, but moved nervously on the chair.  
  
'Sirius' she spoke in a preaching manner 'It's inconsistency. If I had been dreaming about you that would have been a nightmare.'  
  
'So!' he shouted with satisfaction. 'You must have dreamt about me? Weren't you scared?'  
  
'Sirius' Jill stood up and re-did her bed-sheet-costume 'you're insane. Insane and conceited. Good night.'  
  
She left and Black sat a little while longer, wondering whether she could have dreamt about him. And what sort of dream it was. Well, nightmares scare, but surely they don't cause blushes.  
  
*** ** *** ** ***  
  
Next day welcomed Jill and Sirius with sunshine. When they met at the breakfast they tried not to talk about the night's incident. It was funny, but in the daylight they both lost their confidence towards the one another. Good, thought Jill, no more talks like that. Good, thought Sirius, next time we don't have to talk...  
  
'Coleman, do you think it's a good idea' asked Sirius. They were standing in front of the fireplace, with Floo Powder in their hands. They decided that Sirius would go there in his dog form, for Pola didn't know he was innocent. They looked nervous, even not because of the meeting, but because of the imoprtance of it: they had to talk about the future of the Order, find some place for it, organize people.  
  
'Any other suggestions?' mocked Jill and jumped into the fire. Black followed, remembering to change into dog.  
  
When they jumped out of Pola's fire-place, they were welcomed by a shocked Lupin, who couldn't expect to meet his old mate there, and even more shocked Pola, who spent all night wondering, what Jill's "we" meant.  
  
Jill whisked away the ash from her jeans and shirt and so did the dog who was wagging his tail energically. Pola stared, still astounted, and it allowed Jill to take the lead. That small woman with critical gaze lawlessly began to organize their lives and nobody opposed.  
  
'Hi, Pola, can I have a word with you. Can we go upstairs, oh, no, no such pretensional, baroque stairway. Remus, I'm sure you would like to take care of that shabby thing for a while, but please, don't hurt it, I need something to wash my dishes.' The dog barked angrily at Jill, but, as Pola noticed, she didn't mind at all. But Coleman's speech irritated her, how could she just rule everyone in somebody else's house.  
  
'Jill' Pola started cautionarily. 'Would you be so kind this one time and stop criticizing my house and giving orders to everyone in here?'  
  
Jill considered her for a while, Remus was watching the situation silently, very happy that he had met Sirius, and Sirius, or the shabby dog, barked with laughter. Oh, he liked when Jill was quarelling.  
  
'No' was Jill's short answer. 'Shall we?' she made her way upstairs. Pola was slightly hopeless. She smiled apologically to Remus and followed Jill, who was actually commenting Praise's office. When Pola was gone Remus turned to the dog and, as the dog changed into human again, he asked:  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
******** ******** ********  
  
AN: Hi, it's not the end, yet, of this chapter, but I want to give you something more. Sorry, but I'm studying away from home and I'm not able to write there. Well, I don't have time. I hope you enjoyed that part. Please, write reviews and be patient! The story must go on!!!! Ilara 


	9. In Dreams And In Real, part 2

What was the chapter title? Aaa  
  
IN DREAMS AND IN REAL, part 2  
  
When Pola reached her study, Jill was already there, searching the book- shelves and muttering to herself.  
  
'Jill, what...' started Pola, but short, Jill's snort interrupted. That annoyed Praise even more and she wanted to talk seriously right now. She wanted to speak and to be listened to (that was hard to do compared to the fact that Jill wasn't person who listened if didn't really have to). 'Behave like an adult, Coleman. What do you want. Why are you here with that shabby, enormous dog, ordering everyone what they should do...'she was raising her voice; Jill was checking something in a dictionary. '... Yeah, I know Dumbledore asked you to come here, but...'  
  
'I can see you have a whole shelf tributed to the wonderful works of Jill Coleman. Great, I'm so happy I'm valued in this house.'  
  
'Shut up, Jill' swored Pola and took the book away from Coleman's hands. Jill looked offended like a small, innocent child. 'What? You want the ancient blocking hexes?'  
  
'His back, Pola' said Jill and tried to take the book back, but Pola, who was a little bit taller, managed to lie it down on a shelf. Jill had nothing more to do than stare at her schoolmate.  
  
'Who's back?' was Pola's question. She looked anxious, because she expected only one answer and the answer came slowly from Jill's throat.  
  
'Voldemort, my dear' Jill sat on a chair and looked through some Pola's notes from Ancient books. Pola took that away from Jill's too curious eyes and also sat down.  
  
'What?' she whispered. That was stupid question and she knew she let Jill win. Oh, why? She hid her head in her hands and sighed. 'Are you 100% sure? Who told you?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure, Pola, I'm so sorry, but it's true.' She touched gently and quickly Pola's hand, it was a way of comforting. She hesitated and spoke on: 'Dumbledore told me, or, yeah, he asked Sirius to inform me.'  
  
Pola lifted her head and Jill took her hand off Pola's arm: 'Sirius?'  
  
'You know, that dog.'  
  
'The dog you came here with? Please, baby, we won't be kidding anymore' now Pola looked really offended.  
  
'The "dog" as you want to call him' Jill started with a bored, preaching voice 'is a man, an animagus and is known as Sirius Black.'  
  
'WHAT?????????'  
  
'Calm down, woman' Jill laughed. She shocked her friend and she was winning, as always, it was so boring. 'He did not murder all those people. Listen to me.' She shouted with laughter, though the things she wanted to talk about weren't funny. 'He's innocent and he's going to be in the order with us. Oh, and he's your Remus' friend as well, if you didn't know that babe. And I would really prefer to talk about some damn blocking hexes, but we have to talk about Voldemort! Get a grip, girl!'  
  
Pola sat still and listened. Her eyes were getting wider and wider. She was scared. She expected that but still she was scared. She hated herself for that. She understood each word of Jill's, but it was hard to believe. Well, would anyone believe that in his kitchen was sitting a convict telling about Voldemort's return?  
  
'you should have told me that at once!' complained Pola as Jill finally finished. Jill sighed, she wanted to add something ironical, but let go. She waited till Pola analysed all the facts and spoke.  
  
'Dumbledore asked us to seek for a place, for the Order Headquarters. We should talk with those guys, Pola. Guess, they know more about England.'  
  
Pola sighed and walked downstairs, well, she wanted to be the first to reach the kitchen. If Jill did so, it would seem as if she had won the battle. And she could expect the men to expect some sort of fight. Now Jill followed her with a sarcastic smile of the one who was to win. Why were they fighting? Was it important? Pola still doesn't like me, Jill thought and smiled sadly. I wouldn't like myself too, I suppose.  
  
Pola burst into the kitchen. Remus and Sirius stopped talking and waited. She stared at Black, then gave a short, angry look at Remus and began to prepare tea for them all. After a while in came Jill, slowly sitting down, remembering to hex Sirius' chair to move around once or twice. Lupin barked and Black said:  
  
'Very funny' his voice was deep and trembled wonderfully; Pola was addicted to nice, low tones. 'Had a good time.'  
  
'Ask Pola' answered Jill and watched Pola pass them all tea and cookies.  
  
'Biscuits, Praise?' continued shocked and offended by the lack of hospitability. 'I expected a dinner or something!'  
  
Pola snorted and answered with a malicious smile.  
  
'In this house? Coleman, I expected something better from you!'  
  
Jill decided to ignore that, but men laughed. Remus finally intorduced Sirius to Pola because Jill didn't seem interested in that at all. She thought it was a waste of time because they both knew who they were. She sighed and help herself with a cookie.  
  
'You said you didn't like it' Sirius noticed.  
  
'No, Black, I said it was a shame that we were not offered lunch or something.'  
  
'Dinner' added Pola.  
  
'What?' was the question asked by the rest of them.  
  
'She said she wanted dinner' she smiled and sat by Remus.  
  
'How precisely' mocked Jill.  
  
'I had a great teacher' Pola drank her tea. They waited. They all knew about the work or thinking they had to do today, but none wanted to take the lead, even Jill, who was already a little bit bored with the whole situation: Pola hadn't changed, she still needed to spend few moments with her to regain wit; Remus was just as Sirius had described, and Sirius. Well, she didn't need to go to Praise's house to laugh with him. It was Remus, who spoke. He really seemed to be the most mature person it the room. He decided that without him those two angry for nothing girls and amused convict would never speak.  
  
'We will have time to quarrel about it. Now the most urgent thing is the headquarters of the order. The whole situation is really serious and I hope that you all' he looked at them 'will take it seriously. Voldemort is back, we all know, and we have to think quickly. Do you have an ideas? What Dumbledore wants us to do is to find a suitable place to perform Fidelius charm on it. What do you think?'  
  
Jill opened her lips to add a mock comment, but Pola's gaze stopped her from doing it.  
  
'And do we really need headquarters' said thoughtfully Sirius. 'I mean, we managed to organise ourselves during the first war, so why...'  
  
He couldn't finish, because he heard Jill and Pola's voices roaring unison: 'Oh, Please!!!!' He stopped in the middle of his thought and stared at them. So did Remus. The situation was strange also for the women: they fought a while ago and now they were on the same side, completely sure that every other point of view was pure nonsense. Sirius was, however, the one who recovered first from the shock and showed his reflex: he decided to point out the amusing situation of girls' similar opinion and to hide the stupidity of his speech.  
  
'Coleman, how can this be. You were so angry and now you share the opinion with Pola. I thought...'  
  
Jill pretended to bark and interrupted.  
  
'Stop being cleverer than you really are, Black. We are not talking about my relationship with Pola. It's not my fault that she sometimes is reasonable...'  
  
'Jill' warned her Pola, but Coleman, of course, didn't care.  
  
'But we were talking about your stupid idea that Order needn't have a safe, steady place.'  
  
She gazed straight into his brown (so, so lustful) eyes and none of them wanted to let go first.  
  
'So' mocked Black, drilling her eyes with his gaze 'We should understand that precious Jill Coleman has a better idea.  
  
'we must agree that we need headquarters. Haven't the studies about past methods learnt you anything?'  
  
'Yeah' added Pola, because the temperature between Jill and Sirius was rising and they were both about to shout or even kill one another. 'The Order members must feel that they have a place where they can hide and rest. And, this is even more important, a place where they could communicate with each other.'  
  
'This seems reasonable, Sirius' said Remus. 'And I think the lack of safe place could have been one of the reasons of Order misfortune in the past. People knew where to find us while Death-eaters weren't to catch. I see Albus' point that we need such a house, but, frankly, I didn't have much time to think about what sort of place this should be.'  
  
'Wait Remus' smiled Sirius maliciously. 'I'm sure our precious girls will know.'  
  
'As a matter of fact, babe, I can think of such a place' Jill smiled back and a hot thrill ran across Sirius' vertebra and he had to drunk his tea to hide it. 'I WAS thinking about it, and if you didn't, your fault. I don't know England well,' she glanced quickly at Pola and continued. 'But in my opinion the place should not look like the centre of anti-V organisation, it can't be so obvious to find.'  
  
'I think I know where you're going' whispered Pola.  
  
'Yeah... If I were to choose the place, I would probably put the headquarters somewhere where my mom was. The problem is that she's dead.'  
  
Sirius looked at Moony and they both silently decided that they had no idea, what the women were talking about. Remus spoke.  
  
'I don't know what you mean, Jill.'  
  
'Rem, that's so simple' laughed Pola. 'Jill's mother was a death-eater and she wanted to say that a place connected somehow with Voldemort supporters would be the best.'  
  
'Thank you' mocked Jill.  
  
'Whatever' muttered Pola, but men were shocked. Jill's mother??  
  
'Wait a minute, Jill, you mean it?' said slowly Remus. Sirius was only watching her. She seemed so confident and, in her special way, happy. And now he had just learnt some hurtful things about her past.  
  
'Yeah' yawned Coleman. 'Funny thing, I must say. Such a nice person born by such a bitch.' She laughed because she knew she wasn't considered nice.  
  
'It wasn't easy, was it?' asked Lupin. 'To be so opposite to her?'  
  
'Not really' Jill answered. 'I'm a person who never does what is asked to do. It was natural.'  
  
'We should all be happy that your mum wasn't anti-V' added Pola and turned to guys 'You know, when her mother was imprisoned and died, Jill inherited all her cash and guess what she did. She donated that fortune to the charity. She claimed she couldn't live off murderer's cash.'  
  
'And I realised too late that I was wrong. That without money I would have to work!' Jill made such a miserable grimace that they all laughed. 'Luckily my father had left me a different fortune. But...we still don't have a place.'  
  
'But you gave us an idea.' Said Remus, 'what we need now is... Sirius?' he gazed at his friend who did not laugh with the rest when Jill was recalling her mother, he was thinking intensively about a perfect hide for the Dumbledore's Order. He was pale and looked slowly and apprehensively around. He could not smile and his friend watched him worried. Black decided to speak, calmer than usual, but with a usual strong manner.  
  
'Jill's mom's dead, my as well, but we still can use her house.'  
  
The afternoon was spent on discussions how and when should they get into the grim house at Grimmauld Place 12. Sirius found that very unfortunate, but understood that now this is the only way he can help the Order. And they could be sure that none would presume the headqyarters to be in Black's mansion. Sirius immediately informed the Headmaster and they could plan following moves. Pola somehow allowed Remus to prepare dinner and they had a nice evening, talking about plans and past. The problems and tense atmosphere appeared when they were deciding about the date of getting into Grimmauld Place. Jill was sitting in the corner of a sofa, her legs curled up and she was reading a Muggle paper. Pola was resting on an enormus armchair, Sirius and Lupin were discussing the topic.  
  
'We could do this on Monday, not a bad day, everyone should be at work. Oh, or maybe Friday evening, they all should be at parties!'  
  
'It's full moon, mate' whispered Remus apologically. 'You will have to do it without me, this cannot wait.'  
  
Sirius mused. 'Do you have the potion?'  
  
'And who you think could I ask to do it, Padfoot.' He answered angrily. 'Everywhere around are people advertising themselves as potion masters!'  
  
Sirius, instead of getting angry or sad, grinned widely and said with laughter.  
  
'Jill can do it for you, won't you, Coleman.'  
  
Jill gazed at him and turned back to reading.  
  
'Why won't you do it Black. You don't want to say that I've been wasting my time with an Auror that's unable to prepare such a silly thing like wolfsbane potion!'  
  
'Talk to her' muttered Sirius into Remus ear, but Lupin turned to Jill trying to sound common and calmly.  
  
'I just wouldn't drink anything he prepared, Jill, I have bad memories. But would you?'  
  
Jill was still reading, but said something that sounded "sure, drop'n tomorrow". Remus looked relieved, he lacked potion since few months and transormation into werewolf wasnt nice at all. He sat more comfortably at his chair and, he even didn't know why, looked around and met Pola's eyes. She was thoughtful and was watching him carefully. She did not know and now his strange absence was clear. She could have shouted; she didn't. She could have ran away and never got back, she didn't. She was only watching.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
In the evening they opened a bottle of wine, than another. For all of them it was time for a reunion, very short, but still. They were talking about completely unimportant things and then... And then Remus, somehow happier (because he was to get the potion and because the scene that Pola would make was in unforeseenable future) wanted to engage Jill in the general discussion.  
  
'Tell me Jill, because I deadly curious. Why such a pretty, intelligent woman is single?'  
  
Jill lifted her head and grinned ironically. She hated such questions and she usually did not care. She wanted to and it was not their business why. She considered him for a while and spoke before Pola, the most sensitive one could whisper "leave it".  
  
'Because I enjoy the sight of handsome, smart men asking me such questions. And this in completely not your business at all. And why the hell don't you ask Pola the same question' she glanced at Pola and everything seemed clear. 'Right' she smiled maliciously 'so, why don't you investigate Black?'  
  
'Jill, my dear' mocked Sirius who was still entertaining the quarrel 'The reason is so simple. I've been in Azkaban for 12 yrs, how could I date anyone?'  
  
'I've thought of different reason, Padfoot' smiled Remus. Fear appeared in Sirius' eyes and he warned Remus not to continute the matter, but Moony seemed so happy and interesten in lives of his friends that had to go on.  
  
'Because you must know' he turned to women, and even Jill was slightly interested in Lunpi's tale. 'that Sirius had always spoke about his love who he had met...'  
  
'I warned you, and I am prepared to use force' Sirius said seriously. Moony didn't care.  
  
'The mysterious woman he had met once only and she disappeared, or he was gone, I don't remember. She was always the reason of his singleness. Funny, that was so long ago...'  
  
Sirius set his teeth and Jill was watching him with innocent eyes of a child. Remus wazs to continue but Pola spoke, and her words were to cause a real fight.  
  
'That's REALLY funny, because, wow, I can't believe it, Jill used to use same story.'  
  
Now Jill spoke, loudily and angrily. Yes, Sirius could only learn. That was a warning.  
  
'Leave it, Praise.'  
  
'Hey,' Pola defended herself. 'I want to talk about it and this is my house and...'  
  
'Fine, I leaving, I got enough' she stood up but Praise shouted.  
  
'No, you're gonna stay and explain it to me at last.'  
  
'Are you insane? Leave me and my life alone, OK?'  
  
'Heyah, Jill' began Black, softer than usual and she turned angrily to him.  
  
'Fuck, I don't want to talk to you to. You had no rights to talk about...'  
  
'Well' now Sirius shouted, he was learning fast (, 'I think I'm the one to talk about it with you!!'  
  
'And' she whispered 'you want to? We had a lot of time!'  
  
'Well, you didnt seem to want to talk too, so dont blame only me!!!'  
  
They were watching at each other furiously and it finally appeared ot Pola and Remus that the whole story was about them.  
  
'Ooooh....' sighed Pola and they both turned to her shouting "Shut up". All of them went quiet. Jill was the first to recover.  
  
'I'm leaving. I would appreciate not discussing my life. And I would like you to believe that young people, even clever young people, sometines say bullshit. The topic's over.'  
  
Pola wanted to stay calm but couldn't avoid shouting.  
  
'Why the hell you want to make your lives miserable. Only because both of you are too proud to admit you're...'  
  
She did not finish, because there was a loud "CRACK" and Jill disapparated. Second later, after saying "bye" did so Black.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** *  
  
Pola swore and began to clean the table. She was saying something to herself and almost forgot that Remus was still in. Remus... She was quite shocked when his hand took her hand and the other put away the plates and glasses.  
  
'Pola..' he whispered and she felt his hot breath round her ear. A chill ran down her spine.  
  
'Leave me' she said. 'Be good and go.'  
  
He put his arm round her waist and gently stroke her sides.  
  
'Thank you..'  
  
she wanted to move but he didn't want to let her go.  
  
'I should be very angry. I should be furious about that indeed...' she began but when turned to reproach him and she gazed into his eyes she understood something she had known. Nothing mattered but them.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, much more passionately than yesterday. Partly, because he couldn't stop himself anymore, partly, because the coming in few days full moon allowed him to show the other, animal part of nature. Pola moaned as his tongue explored her mouth so intensively. She loved that, now she was sure. And she was sure she loved him.  
  
They didn't bother to go to bedroom. The living-room sofa was also quite comfortable. And when it bored them, they found themselves sleeping on the floor, happier than ever, but finally together.  
  
** * ** * ** * **  
  
AN: heyah!!! I know that's weak and it took me so long to write it, but it's not my fault. Too many duties. I'm waiting for reviews and I'm gonna write mre soon. Cheers! 


	10. The Order Headquarters

AN:!!!!! Sorry it took me so long, but, you know: SCHOOL...  
  
-*------ * ------ * ------  
  
Chapter ten: The Order Headquarters  
  
'Gosh, Sirius!!! That's your family hall???' Jill was laughing out loud, almost on the floor. She enjoyed the "perfect and pure to be" style of newly rich family that Sirius' mother had fancied. Strange, such an old family and interested in stupidities, like serious paintings of old family members and golden candelabras with moving snakes. 'It's a picture from a cheap horror movie, Sirius.'  
  
'Tell me about it' Sirius also laughed. The place made him depressing, but Jill's presence and critical opinion of the house itself (not of the untidiness, which offended Molly Weasley) made him feel better.  
  
'Now, really, I have no more questions, why you'd left it.'  
  
'Well, thanks you value my sensitive artistic taste.'  
  
'C'mon, Black!' Jill shouted offended. 'It's not a matter of taste, but of general esthetics!'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
They went silent and shyly stared at walls, paintings, but not at each other. They were still in the hall and probably weren't even loud enough to wake Mrs. Black. They smiled like stupid teenagers and couldn't find words. "Luckily" the help came from the kitchen and the friendly silence between them was broken. By whom?  
  
'There you are!' it was Pola who was visiting Remus at his new home in Grimmauld Place 12. Jill had to admit (but of course not aloud) that love made Pola even prettier, younger, and happier. 'what were you doing in the dark corridor? Alone?' she asked with suspicious smile of a woman who knows every secret. 'Weren't you flirting?'  
  
'Jesus!' was Jill's answer. She just left the hall and directed to the kitchen, passing Pola without a slightest glance. Pola laughed and turned to Sirius, who was still standing.  
  
'So you were!!!'  
  
'You know, Pola' he barked 'I thought you were more intelligent.'  
  
'I appreciate, Black.'  
  
'Criticizing my talk with the only person here, who understands what I'm experiencing in this house?'  
  
'So.' She began to mock 'you weren't flirting, but Jill's still the only one to comfort you?'  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply something bitter, but a calm voice of Remus came from the kitchen. He was asking Sirius no to get angry and Pola not to cause fights.  
  
- ------ - ------ - ------  
  
'Will you please stop behaving like that' said Sirius to Moony when they were sitting alone in the kitchen.  
  
'Stop behaving like what? As if I knew perfectly well what your life should look like?'  
  
'Yes, please' Sirius put his glass loudly on the table. 'You and your beautiful girl. How come every time Jill's here you or Pola start your accusations!'  
  
'Oh, and we are sad that Jill's so seldom here. And we think it's because of that!'  
  
'Well, I know it's because of that. She's extremely busy with educating the members-to-be and with fighting Pola at work and she would love from time to time rest with friends and every time she tries it she is accused of an affair.'  
  
'No, no, Sirius, mate' said Remus, he was smiling because he found that talk really entertaining. 'We accuse her of NOT having an affair!'  
  
Sirius laughed, barked like a dog. That was amusing, so amusing, and so unreal. Like a soc-realistic movie, like his mother's taste of antics.  
  
-* -* -* -* - *- * -*  
  
'So, d'ya wanna a drink?' asked Pola innocently when Jill was totally impatiently standing in the kitchen door waiting for Pola's notes on defending stone buildings. Pola was theoretically good at that because she had studied lots of temples. Pola, however, wanted a little chat. Jill thought angrily that it's awful how people change when in love.  
  
'Can't we do it later? I'm working.'  
  
'Yeah, right' mocked Pola and passed Jill the glass. 'You're working because you don't want to be with Sirius.'  
  
'You're quite wrong, Pola' Jill sat desperately on a chair. 'I really enjoy being with him.'  
  
'So, why aren't you together.'  
  
'Get off me, you nut! I enjoy being with you too. Does it mean we have to fuck?'  
  
'OH, you're using such an ugly words.'  
  
'at least I don't exhaust my friends with fiction'  
  
'I just can't understand why both of you deny the sweetest relation that could be there. Why are you destroying your happiness, Jill?'  
  
'Probably because I don't want to be happy. C'mon, can't we talk about weather?'  
  
Pola gazed at her with pity and Jill hated the stare. In her own opinion if she wanted to be miserable, it was only her business. Sirius didn't seem to be interested either. Young people fall in and out of love million times a day. Now they were older and had things to lose.  
  
'What?' asked Pola  
  
'Uh?' Jill, who almost forgot she was sitting with Praise, looked up.  
  
'What things?' added Pola and gave Jill I-know-it-all smile. 'What thing are you afraid to lose?'  
  
Jill wondered for a while whether she thought aloud, shook her head and decided to leave.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Bye. See you at the meeting.'  
  
**--**--**--*-*--**--**--**-*-  
  
/the Order meeting/  
  
Several people were sitting around the kitchen table; some were standing near walls, some were walking. Of course, all of them were thinking. In fact, they were considering Jill and Pola's idea of organising the defence of the Mysteries Department from Voldemort's curious hands, and the intelligence of Order.  
  
Girls' idea was to work in pairs and the pairs should work in groups of two or three. It would eliminate the risk of being killed alone and of losing the information the person or people gathered. This would also give the people peace of mind that they're not fighting on their own only.  
  
'For example' Jill was explaining the whole idea to the, well, intelligent people who seemed not to understand the importance of co-operation during the war. 'when one of us keeps his eyes on the entrance to the Mysteries department, his partner is somewhere near and if anything happens he can inform others, help the victim, continue his work or whatever because I think we all agree that an invisibility cloak isn't a perfect hide in every circumstances.'  
  
'Jill, you're speaking!' was Pola's reaction, Jill, however, smiled.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'I agree with you Jill and I hope everyone else here does too.' Said Sirius slowly, moving on his chair and abandoning his glass. 'I've studied the past methods we used and, from the time perspective, I must say it's miracle we didn't all die.'  
  
'That's our boy!' laughed Pola. Jill once more cursed in mind the way in which love changed people.  
  
'I of course agree with our beautiful friends and Sirius' melodious voice of Dumbledore silenced the whispers all around. 'Girls worked while we were all hoping he won't be back again. And now we shall work together, be careful and protected more than ever, because there aren't many of us who believe and that makes Voldemort so strong.'  
  
'Arent we going to be too depending on one another?' asked Snape but that was probably the question many others wanted to ask.  
  
'It's called trust. And protection' mocked Sirius at him 'not dependence.'  
  
'We all know, Black, how well protected you want to be. Sitting here.'  
  
Sirius went red, Jill looked at Snape with a mixture of amusement and bitterness, Dumbledore said calmly:  
  
'We need trust and understanding, Severus. I want no more fights inside the Order'  
  
--** **-- --** **-- --** **-- --**  
  
Days and weeks went by, the house was being cleaned, Harry was introduced to the old house of Blacks and Sirius was bored by the constant cleaning, lack of other activities and lack of other company as well. He saw Jill only occasionally, because she was really occupied with other work. She came in and out but every time he was there , he seemed happier. They could talk and talk. They just couldn't: there was never time.  
  
Sirius was sitting at the table in the kitchen, his grim smile on, his hands tightly around his bottle of beer. He wasn't listening to others, just thinking. Ginny and Hermione were giggling on the other side of the table, commenting some popular articles in a magazine. Fred and George were whispering about something secretly and Mrs. Weasley was persuading Harry and Ron not to eat chocolate but vegetables.  
  
Sirius was worried about Jill. She went on another "trip" and took Tonks with her. They wanted, and everyone agreed, to put a listening in inside Macnair's house. Jill and Pola, with a lazy help from Sirius, invented a wonderful machine that could be divided and put in many different places round and in the house. They wanted to record the talks and actions. They believed one day Macnair or some of his mates would say a thing about Voldemort plans. They all felt unpunished because of the stupidity of the Minister.  
  
He was worried because Jill, though really smart and knowledgeable about the defense methods, looked small and unprotected. He was worried because they had left yesterday evening and after so many hours they weren't back yet. That's why he didn't want to listen to the chats around, that's why his every sense was directed to hear Jill's entrance. That's why he stood up immediately, as soon as she appeared and allowed her to sat down (well, tired girl in fact threw herself on the chair). The people around stopped talking and stared at Jill. The kids weren't introduced to Coleman before and the easiness in which Sirius understood her was amazing. They watched a small, quick woman with messy hair and amber eyes, in torn clothes and with irregular breath. She seemed incapable of doing anything risky, however, she was bleeding and was all pale.  
  
Jill's left arm was wounded, but she didn't cry or moan because of pain. She was breathing fast and after a while she drew her other hand towards Sirius, waiting for something. Now the rest were watching the spectacle. The two of them seemed to understand one another without words.  
  
Sirius passed her a glass of pumpkin juice. She took it to her left hand, grimaced with pain, drank the drink rapaciously and waved her hand for something else. Sirius patiently gave her a piece of fried chicken. She ate it, but when her hand directed at Black once more he said, calmly:  
  
'You should rest before.'  
  
'Shut up and give me that!' she answered angrily and then, a little bit haggardly, she said "hello" to everyone. They murmured the answer, but were still watching Sirius.  
  
They all thought they knew Sirius well, but the appearance of Coleman revealed a new Sirius Black to them. He was much calmer and sensitive when he was passing her the food or when he, with a sigh, gave her a parchment and quill, the things she must have demanded. And he was talking to her differently as he sat by her, trying to heal her bleeding arm when she was writing.  
  
'Just wait a while, Jill, don't move.'  
  
'I have to write it, so please, you wait a while.'  
  
He smiled lightly and continued to mend her body.  
  
'You can do it later or you'll bleed till death.'  
  
'Over my dead body, Sirius.'  
  
'Yeah, we'll wait and see' he winked at Harry. 'Where's Tonks? Everythings fine?'  
  
'Sirius, I'm bleeding till death and you're asking if everything's fine? Finish quick, it hurts!'  
  
'Tonks?' Sirius tried once again. 'The violet-haired girl. You know her?'  
  
'She's fine, went straight to the Ministry.'  
  
Sirius laughed shortly with relief and continued the investigation.  
  
'And you was wounded She was all right?'  
  
'She fell over a rock a while before the bleeding courses were shot from the gate. So she was below the reach of them. But it was after the matter, so we could disapparate'  
  
'And you did everything. You weren't seen?'  
  
'Sirus!' Jill looked at him, offended. 'Remember who you're talking to!'  
  
'Yes, of course' he said and gazed into her beer-like eyes.  
  
'Yes, of course' she repeated, smiling to him. He was still holding her arm, although it was mended by now. The moment was so nice and peaceful to them and this time it wasn't their shyness, so typical to them when they were together, but Ginny who interrupted the moment.  
  
'Are you two together?' she demanded. Hermione hissed at her to keep her mouth shut but boys repeated the question.  
  
'We??' Sirius and Jill asked unison. They gazed at each other (trying to find a permission to admit, but, of course were too shy) and laughed. 'Oh, God, of course not!!!!"  
  
'And that's why you're so stupid' said Mrs. Weasley as she stood up and picked the dishes. Sirius and Jill looked confused, smile disappeared, a need to talk too.  
  
'Why you say so, Mrs. Weasley' said Harry who always tried to defend Sirius.  
  
'because they are. They both pretend that they don't fancy one another.'  
  
'OK, the discussion's over! Kids to beds, Jill go and rest. I'll take the report' Sirius stood up, now angry and ironical, good old Sirius Black.  
  
'But you look so good together!' cried Hermione and boys nodded. Sirius was caring with her and she was so unconcerned, even when wounded.  
  
'Thank you Hermione, now, please, BED!!!' Sirius almost broke the dishes he carried.  
  
'You both should stop behaving like kids and setting the wrong example to them. This situation is ill. You're not twenty anymore and you shouldn't take your time but act. It's..'  
  
but she couldn't finish because Jill's colder than before voice stated something aloud:  
  
'This is an ill situation: every one here in this house except for me and Sirius is really worried about our future and knows us and our feelings better than we do. Can we just leave the topic?'  
  
'I totally agree' said Sirius silently, leaving the pool to Jill and Molly.  
  
'Jill, open your eyes, Sirius, open your eyes, don't you find one another attractive.'  
  
'Well, Sirius, we think' said Fred. 'Jill's really attractive.'  
  
Jill almost killed him with her eyes, Sirius laughed, but Molly was not to be interrupted.  
  
'What I want to say is that you both would feel better together!'  
  
'You know, Molly, stop being Pola Praise, for you still must learn a lot if you want to sound convincingly.' Mocked Jill Coleman.  
  
'Who is Pola Praise?' asked Ron.  
  
'Anyone mentioned Pola?' Asked Remus who just got into the kitchen. Sirius sat desperately on the chair.  
  
*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
AN Well??? Sorry it took me so long. I WILL UPDATE. But I want reviews...... Ilara. 


	11. the dark mark

**AN** Ok, first: few notes to my dearest reviewers: Thank you and I love you all!!!!! Please keep reading and believe me I'm writing. And special thanks to:  
  
_LuvAsInfinity_: do you really believe I'm a murderer? And Sirius will get his candies, too.  
  
_Lil_-_chick21_: thank you once again my faithful reader  
  
_Annoriel; Padfootz_-_luvr_: I'm happy you like it!!!!  
  
**Chapter eleven: the dark mark**

****

'I just can't stand their stupidity!' cried Pola. She was sitting on her bed, Remus beside her, trying gently to unbutton her shirt.  
  
'baby, not now' Lupin whispered hotly into her neck, kissing it desperately. Pola was all he wanted. Relaxed, she looked so happy and peaceful, like a child and a woman. His yearn for her was bigger every single minute and the gentle touch of her skin made him almost lose his senses.  
  
'So when' she smiled and stroke his hair while he was hiding his face between her breaths, full and hard, taking off her bra. 'We're always busy, we're always working, we're...'  
  
'Always in love' he muttered and closed her lips with his passionate kiss.  
  
'They're just perfect for each other, don't you think' she began once again and Remus, disappointed or rather amused, began to kiss her naked belly. 'When they decided to re-make my beta-reader, they were laughing like kids and were having fun. Together! That's so amazing and they still refuse to be together. Oh, I wish they had kissed or something. They understand each other without words.'  
  
'I understand you without words' he smiled looking at her hardened nipples and faster breath. 'And I think you should stop talking and start making love.  
  
She gave him her caring smile and continued talking. Remus was desperate, he felt his arousal and wanted Pola to feel it too. He wanted to give her pleasure but needed her attention and cooperation. He caught her hands, so that she couldn't push him away, lay on the top of her and kissed her, passionately and a little bit angry. She moaned, and he smiled somewhere inside. His tongue was pressing hers, and as soon as she became aware of what was happening, she joined consciously and he had to moan. Her lips were burning, still covered with his. He let go her hands and the mentioned hands began to undress him. When her trembling hands touched his naked chest he felt like he was going to explode. He broke the kiss: she was lying on the bed breathing badly and watching him with such intense that he had to swallow. She bit her lip and ran her index finger on his naked, hairy abdomen. He felt growing pleasure once again and understood that he had to take her there and now. He muttered something that could have meant "stop playing with me", and undid her trousers. He wasn't sure what to do: kiss her, take her, give pleasure to her, undress himself and slowly make love? He ran his hand on the inner side of her thigh and closed his eyes when his hand reached her most intimate parts, wet and ready. He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--  
  
Jill and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen. Alone. Kreacher was sneaking somewhere in the house and the other Order members were gone in their houses, businesses. Kids were in the school.  
  
Jill visited rarely but her drop-ins brought wonderful change I his routine. He smiled at the thought how fantastic it was to change the beta- reader into professional spying device. They had fun. They worked in trance and needed completely nobody. Sirius was wondering how it was possible, that he, the most social animal he used to know, wanted so madly to spend every single hour just with one person. Jill wasn't so shocked, because she never liked being with many people. One man was the best solution.  
  
Of course they hadn't spoke about that.  
  
Now they were sitting, ignoring one another, or rather trying to ignore. They hadn't spoke about the quarrel with Molly since the argument and, even Jill occasionally dropped in, they didn't talk much, even about the weather. And they both realised that the silence between them was becoming more and more uncomfortable and the atmosphere in the kitchen was dense.  
  
Jill moved shyly on the chair and gazed with a strange grimace on her face.  
  
'I'll go, Sirius. You must be tired' she said and avoided his eyes: she knew he couldn't have been tired, that she was the one who worked whole week, but she couldn't resist. She waited for the answer.  
  
'Yeah, Coleman' he mocked, he was back! 'Deadly exhausted. I'm so exhausted of living alone and doing nothing that I can't find a piece of strength to talk to someone!!!'  
  
'hey, I know that. I just thought I should go...' she stood up and he did the same so quickly that his chair almost fell. He was staring at her intensively.  
  
'And wanted to do this tactful. Thank you' he laughed bitterly. After a pause he added. 'You could just say you were tired. You can sleep here. It's a big house.'  
  
'No, I think...' she wanted to say, but he was so close now: so lonely and desperate to have a company (she couldn't see that he wanted her company; Jill just couldn't believe it was true).  
  
'Stay with me' and be with me, he wanted to add. Love me, hold me, be my whole life. I can't stand it without you.  
  
That was what he thought but he couldn't find courage, not yet, to tell it all to her. What if she didn't feel the same?  
  
What if he didn't feel the same? What if he wanted just and only someone to talk to during long autumn nights. What if the love and desire she felt everyday, wasn't to be returned??  
  
He was watching her with such an intensive desire (could it be, she thought, the desire she felt??). She knew she would have kissed him if she hadn't been so confused and scared to admit her love. And he didn't move towards her, not a single step more. She resigned and sat down, whispering "OK".  
  
The moment was gone, felt Sirius and also sat down. He felt his heart was beating madly, as never before, and he was unusually hot. He gazed at Jill once again. She was sitting like a polite child, she looked so beautiful and her red cheeks (why?, he wondered, it wasn't hot in the room, maybe she was excited too???)  
  
'You know' began Jill who wanted no more such irritating moments. She felt embarrassed with him. Embarrassed of a thought that the most accurate thing to do was to kiss him. 'I'm being tired. The work for Order...'  
  
She waited. He was watching her with wonderful interest and didn't want to interrupt. Jill took a deep breath and continued to talk, like in trance. She wanted to fill the stupid atmosphere and the unfinished situation.  
  
'I thought it would be fun, you know, being with people, using my abilities and skills to help people. It would be nice to be useful, once in life. But all I get here is being asked for solutions, which are not followed. It's worse than fighting with the windmills, ya know. It's like... I mean when they captured Sturgis it was because he was alone there and he shouldn't. If I knew they want to disobey the rules we made up for our safety and for the safety of the matter. Do they want to win it??? You know I'm rarely tired when I work, but I'm tired of people...'  
  
'Are you tired of me?' he asked calmly and covered her small, pale hand with his. She felt his gaze and lifted her head. When they eyes met, she shivered inside and felt her blood boiled. She couldn't have known he felt the same and the sight of her trusting, gentle eyes almost melted him. He understood he was hopelessly in love with her. But how the hell could he tell her that? He was never good at it. Seducing? Why not. But showing the truest love?? Sirius felt lost.  
  
Jill didn't move her hand, gloating upon his touch. She bit her lip. Why was he doing this? Was that only his play, was he treating her like one of the girls he knew before?  
  
'Of course not...' she whispered and wondered how long is it possible to survive without breathing. She knew that if she took a deep breath she would sigh, long and loud, and she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings.  
  
'That's good' he said only and kept watching her. None of them moved. None of them wanted to break the nearness and they both were afraid of telling the truth.  
  
'Unless you're tired of me..' she tried to laugh but it was only a far cry form their usual bicker.  
  
'I'm not tired of you...' he said and the sound of his voice finally hit her. She loved being with him so much, that nothing, completely nothing mattered. And she discovered one more thing about herself that evening. When she was younger, she would just shag a guy she liked. She would have probably spent a night with Sirius the many years ago, if he had been able to be there. She used to have no problems with sexually connected affairs. Now, though she was sure there were no men who would be more attractive to her than Sirius, she was oddly ashamed of such thoughts. Of treating him like a sexual object. She smiled slightly, for she knew she loved him.  
  
'That's good' she answered.  
  
'That's good' he said and was slowly, sensitively leaning towards her. He was clutching hr hands firmly, pulling her gently towards him.  
  
'That's good' she whispered where their faces were only inches apart. His breath was so hot and his eyes were gleaming strangely (was it... love?). Jill was trembling and was closing her eyes, waiting for his lips when they heard a loud "CRACK" followed by a sound of falling chair and Tonks apparated  
  
'I'm dead tired!!!' she gasped.  
  
Jill and Sirius jumped away from one another, both blushing and breathing badly. Tonks was too tired to realise she just prevented the most awaited kiss.  
  
'I'll go now' said Jill, a little too fast. 'Nice hair, Tonks.'  
  
'Jill, wait' Sirius grabbed her hand, but he couldn't say or do anything more.  
  
'Bye, guys. Sleep well.' She left.  
  
'If only I could get a sleep after that' he complained, sighed and fed Tonks.  
  
Sirius really couldn't sleep. After the wonderful moment, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jill's beautiful eyes closing for him, her lips, slowly opening. He could imagine the kiss, and everything that followed, from their first night, to the time when they would take care of their grandkids. He had so much to tell her. He wanted so madly to see love in her eyes again. And again. And again.  
  
One morning he made a decision. He got up and the easy solution enlightened him suddenly: he should talk to her.  
  
During the day he had to be at the headquarters but in the evening he could pay a visit to Jill at her house. He would apparate so none would see. He could apparate there and tell her what he thinks and feels. He was so, so happy. He was singing during the whole day. He felt like a teenager on his first date. Well, it was their first date though Jill wasn't informed.  
  
He decided to wear casual clothes, but cut his hair a little bit and tried to shave his neglected face. He cleaned his teeth, polished the shoes, breath few times and off he went.  
  
He was surprised by the bad and awful stormy weather that was outside Jill's house. It was raining, though in London was a sunny day. The wind was blowing and Sirius could see lightings on the sky. He could see something else, too, but, he just couldn't believe. He ran like a drunken man towards the house and noticed that the bushes in the garden were burning. The house was all opened, there was light in every single room and the windows were open, too. But what scared him to death was a shining sign above the house. A dark mark.  
  
AN!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA No, it's terrible. I've just claimed I'm not a murderer and what? Maybe I am... I just didn't realise it earlier.  
  
Guys!!!! Write!!!!!!! 


	12. The Warning

AN: Do you remember where we were? DO you think I'm evil??? Hahaha No! I'm not laughing. Just enjoying your surprise. And remember I only promised not to kill Sirius!!!!!  
  
Let's call the chapter: The Warning  
  
Sirius ran like a drunken man towards the house and noticed that the bushes in the garden were burning. The house was all opened, there was light in every single room and the windows were open, too. But what scared him to death was a shining sign above the house. A dark mark.  
  
The scene of the attack looked terrible. The nice, cottage house was no longer recognisable, it seemed to be a house of ghosts, windows and door wide open, lights on and wind blowing through the rooms with evil sounds. And the rain, heavy and cold, which made Sirius freeze, was from a different fairy tale, totally out of place. And the fire. Who the fuckin' hell had done that? The flames were shining at the ground and it looked terrible and awful, as one of the rings of hell that Sirius used to imagine. And above all of this, glued to the sky, the bright green frightening Dark Mark – the most horrifying disaster that could have happened.  
  
And on that day. On a day that was to be his happiest day...  
  
'JIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!' he shouted several times, but even if she had been there she wouldn't have heard it due to the noise of rain and wind.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was already totally wet and cold but didn't feel anything except enormous anger. But he also knew that the fury he felt was only shallow; that inside his soul, his heart was nothing left. Enormous emptiness was killing him. He lost everything. Why? What had he done wrong? Why had this happen? Why...Jill...  
  
He was standing in front of the house door, trembling, shaking and crying. He couldn't move because the shock was paralysing. But his mind and memory was working, though he would like they didn't. He had really imagined their life, their happiness day by day. And now the images of Jill combing her impolite her, pictures of Jill resting at the sundown, Jill laughing with a glass of red wine in her hand, Jill making love to him...  
  
The images attacked him when he closed his eyes, just not to look at the house for a while. The appeared in front of him when he gazed at the flames that, contrary to Coleman, were at least alive. The more he tried to concentrate on the unexpected and gloomy task he was given by fate or whatever, the more he heard her laugh, saw her beaming face, smiling to him, talking to him.  
  
He wondered if he was dying and the minute before seeing the undone future in stead of the past.  
  
And the more he saw the more depressed and glum he was. What was he doing there on Earth if the most pleasurable reason of his staying there disappeared. Like a burnt piece of paper. A man is no stronger than a piece of paper...  
  
Then he suddenly realised that he had seen such a scene before. He had seen a dark mark over friends' house, ages ago and the similarity of the situation almost killed him. And he again believed it was his fault. Although house of Potters was destroyed, other facts fitted. Sirius swallowed. It was terrible, he couldn't find words how much terrible it was, to find best friends' dead bodies. A sudden blow of total emptiness. Now even stronger, he had to admit, stronger because he had to move, find and see the dead body of a woman that... A woman who... A woman he loved...  
  
He asked himself why the hell Jill, he wanted to persuade himself that she shouldn't have been killed. What had she done to the evil people. The armless, weak, small girl... But that was useless, it didn't help him because he knew that Jill could have been the aim of attack as good as Dumbledore, the Weaseys of whoever who was in the Order. And, to make matters worse and more hopeless, she was an active member. And dangerous...  
  
'Not anymore' he whispered through his tears and decided to get into the house and find out. Just in time he remembered to take the wand out. He forgot to do it before, too frightened to move or act. Now he had found his courage and usual confidence.  
  
He approached fast the main, open door, wand in his right hand, conscious and careful eyes examining the surroundings. He should have felt doubled or even tripled coldness that surrounded him when he came closer, but his unusual state, wetness of his clothes, emptiness of his soul, hidden anger and sorrow, somehow disabled his senses. And to his own safety and comfort he should have felt the cool air, because he wouldn't have been hit with a strong freezing jinx the moment he tried to enter the hall.  
  
He was flabbergasted and even forgot to shiver from feet to the top of his head. But he felt it immediately: the coldness running through his veins, freezing him. He knew that if he stopped moving for a single moment he would have been frozen to death.  
  
So the aggressors were so evil that killing Coleman wasn't enough: they also wanted to cause pain to the rescuers. Sirius was walking in front of the door trying to think how to get in. And he wondered why the spell wasn't strong enough to make him lose consciousness. He turned round, just to warm himself and spotted the burning bushes. Of course! He should get nearer and use the warmth of the flames.  
  
'Thanks Goodness they set the fire' he whispered and slowly followed. The air was warmer and Sirius felt his clothes melting (they were cold and wet now, but that was better that frozen blood). He sighed and closed his eyes trying to find solution.  
  
'Huh!' he laughed at himself. 'There's no solution. Unsolvable matter. Jill's...'  
  
He couldn't finish those dark thoughts because of a strange sound, as if somebody was coming, that was heard from behind the bushes. He swallowed and shouted:  
  
'Who's there!! Don't move!!'  
  
there was no answer, but he could have promised he heard somebody trying to reply. Then he or she stopped moving.  
  
'Wait!' Sirius shouted and suddenly found strength to run round the bushes to find out who was it.  
  
It could have been just a stray dog, he thought and wondered why the hell his heart that was almost dead a second ago, was now beating badly. Why??  
  
He saw a blurred shape next to burning bushes. He realised it was a human and was trembling. The person was trying to get up, but had problems with it and all he or she managed to do was not to fall into the flames. A stream of hope was almost exploding Sirius from inside. He knew it was stupid and hopeless, but he believed.  
  
The strange person tried once again to get up and this time managed, because strong arm of Sirius helped her and the crying and caring voice of Sirius whispered passionately into her ear: "Jill..."  
  
Sirius hugged Jill as strong as he could, put his arms tightly around her and pulled her frozen, cooled body to his. His hands were running across her back and sides madly, he was desperate to feel that she was real material and alive.  
  
Was it possible? Was it possible that he was holding her tight, touching her, embracing Jill, who he thought was killed? Miracles happen, he would say if his mind wasn't occupied with different things.  
  
'Jill, my honey, my dearest honey... I was so scared, so scared' he repeated into her ear, kissing her wet head as if he wanted to warm her with his words. He was totally happy, it was an absolute ecstasy to find her, touch her material and living body. His emotions made a terribly rapid turn of 180 degrees. And he was euphoric. He wanted to laugh and laugh and dance in spite of the situation, but was holding her tight trying to calm her. And he was calming himself as well.  
  
'Sirius' Jill whispered, her face pressed to his neck. The first word she said after resurrection (in Sirius' point of view) was his name!!!! He felt her hands on his chest an then on his back, embracing him gently and hungrily. In a tender, lover-like way that almost ensured Sirius' hopes of her love. She hugged him stronger and spoke, slowly, stopping several times, to take a breath or to sob a little.  
  
'I... I was so scared too, too frightened to get in and... because I was at library and... I thought it could be Pola, who wanted to drop in, or Dumbledore, or whoever... I was so scared it could have been you Sirius... so..' she broke down and cried into his robes. She felt his gentle kisses on her head and that was... well soothing and peaceful and loving. She heard him whispering her name and millions of caring names. She felt his warm arms through her wet clothes and she could feel his blood flowing across his veins. That was so... intimate.  
  
They were standing like that for long, enjoying the moment of unexpected reunion, enjoying each other's presence. Sirius' tears faded away, his spirits were to high to worry him. Jill however was still crying in his arm, she whispered long, lazy, depressive sentences, criticising herself. Sirius at first thought she was still telling him how much scared she was. Not anymore, now she felt:  
  
'...miserable' she cried. 'totally miserable, unable to do anything... powerless, poor... why am I? I pretended I was strong, and smart...oh god, people surely thought I was a big-headed bitch... I wasn't able o defend myself... I came here and I...I couldn't do a thing!... I..'  
  
'Stop it, Jill' he shouted, though silently. 'Don't blame or punish yourself. Look. The freezing jinx hit you and you survived, Jill. SURVIVED! I was almost killed by it, and I was the second one... It must have been terribly powerful...'  
  
'No, no, I'm weak, Sirius, go. Leave me. I'm the looser, please...'  
  
'Jill, I'm not gonna leave you!' he said honestly, stroking her hair and trying to calm her 'These jinxes always cause depression, if one's lucky to recover.'  
  
'I've 'lways though I can d'it. Ya know: fight' she interrupted him and chocked because of tears. 'And I can't. Fuck I can't...'  
  
She burst into crying once more and hid hrs face in his robes. She suddenly became aware of his closeness, of his male body holding her tight, whispering comforting words. Behind the material she could smell his fragrance, masculine and intensive. A scent that melted her body. Why was he so near? Maybe he...  
  
But Sirius interrupted her thoughts by pushing her lightly away, hands on her arms, eyes gazing direct into hers (wonderful, like burning bushes; the eyes of gold).  
  
'We have to get out of here or you'll die because of coldness, wetness and depression' he spoke to her as if she was a child, but tried to sound amusingly. She was watching him through the tears, indifferently. She wondered what he was talking about. We? 'Do you understand it, Jill??? Babe? We don't wanna die here.' She nodded "yes" and he smiled with relief.  
  
'Good! We have to stop the fire, remove the mark, close the house...'  
  
He broke off because Jill moved away from him, and examined the garden and house. She looked completely conscious now. Sirius only regretted that her coming to senses meant going away from him. Well, it didn't matter to him: he still had his aim of the day. Aim of his life.  
  
Sirius decided to talk on. Maybe she wasn't aware of the situation. She really looked lost.  
  
'I can deal with the fire, the mark, baby, but you have to close the house, I can't do it because it's yours. Sweetheart? You think you can do it?'  
  
She gazed at him and nodded again. Then, her face cold and paler than usual, her body trembling, but her eyes aware of everything, she asked.  
  
'Why are you doing this Sirius?'  
  
'Are you kidding?' he was slightly shocked. 'I...' he came to her and embraced her. 'Jill, we have to move, we'll have plenty of time later...' He didn't want to let her go, see her work in such a dreadful (though, he swore at himself, hot and sexy) way. She thought she was miserable and he found that sexy? She looked like hell (he didn't better), but still there was an irresistible way she moved, and gazed at the world. Even the way she spoke bullshits about herself was exciting. He smiled and gazed down at her. Jill shivered at his wonderful, totally killer fantastic smile. He, Sirius Black, was smiling at her in such an awful situation and for the little while she thought she was all his world. And the shiver was so different form the shakes of cold.  
  
'Let's go, honey...' he said and they began to get rid of the mess around.  
  
He watched in awe the absent but professional way in which she dealt with freezing jinx and amazing self-confidence when she entered cleared house. Sirius stopped the fire and followed her. He helped her with closing the windows and blocking magically the most important rooms (e. g. Jill's study- room with amazing amount of books and notes). They decided to leave that all behind, for their health was more important, and the spells Jill wanted to use to close and "disappear" the house were to strong to b broken. Just in case of unexpected investigation, they put and alarm bell on, which was to ring at Sirius' house if anybody entered the area.  
  
Jill was incredibly exhausted after using the last charm and fell on Sirius' arm for support. He smiled with pain, because the last few hours consumed her whole energy and she looked as if she lived only because of exceedingly strong will. She looked at the house for the very last time, she knew that it was not safe anymore, but she didn't fear for herself: the Order information was more important. They had to leave.  
  
'I'm tired' she sighed. You're worn-out baby, totally worn-out, thought Sirius but wasn't crazy enough to tell her that. He whispered something like "we'll rest at home" and "I'll take care of you" and stroked her messy hair. He was so troubled that she was badly hexed, but he didn't want to sound like a pitying person. He was looking for words and moves which would show that he really was a caring and loving man.  
  
'We have to go' he said as they were standing outside the abandoned building, recalling the happy and funny hours they had spent there together. 'Can you apparate?'  
  
Jill said "yes" and he told her that they'd better do it together, to double their strength. She still agreed; Sirius wasn't sure if that was because of his reason or because of her unconscious state. She shivered, the sudden attack of coldness where still appearing and running time didn't stop them at all. They were dangerous, could change spells, for they were pools of powerful magic or disable body. Sirius didn't know if things he wanted to do where right, but he took her hand, grabbed his wand harder and said:  
  
'Grimmauld Place, 12, Jill. Living room.'  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
'One, two...' he spoke and they disapparated the same moment. They both felt a strong hit, the area outside blurred, than changed into blackest night, then the blurred shaped began to focus and they found themselves (their hands still clutched together) on the carpet of Blacks' Major Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
AN: God, I'm so tired. Did you guys like it???? Do you wonder what will happen next?? Review!!!!! 


	13. i am not afraid

**AN:** Hey!!! I'm sorry, but I've had terrible exams this year and I'm still dead tired, but I promise I'll write more soon. I just can't find strength.  
  
**AN2:** This is the last chapter of this part of this story. And it's definitely R :p. I have to end it for now, just to have one thing completed. Enjoy!!!!! I will divide it into two parts. I just realized it would be too long and I don't want you to wait anymore.  
  
_Thanks for reviews!!!!!_  
  
**Chapter 13: I am not afraid**  
  
Sirius looked down at Jill, who was muttering something to herself, and still trembling. She was cold and less and less aware of what had happened and what was happening.  
  
"Think, you fool!!!" he cursed himself in mind. What should he do? How to take care of Jill??  
  
He looked down at her, she seemed more miserable than a while before and very, very sad. Depressed. He stroked her hair shyly and smiled nervously. He smiled to himself because he knew Jill was unaware of everything. She also looked as if she hadn't felt his touch. His mind was looking for different solutions to the situation, and though he tried very hard to concentrate on the matter, the silky smoothness of her hair disrupted his mind. He cursed himself once again, why the hell in such a situation he had to put his erotic desires before his soul, Jill's soul needs. Fuck!  
  
'It's OK, Jill. We're safe now...' he kept repeating it like mantra, trying to calm her with such disjointed and clumsy words. Coleman was muttering things to herself on and on and the lack of contact with her pressed Sirius' mind to do extra thinking. She was trembling, she was so cold... And then it hit him. Of course. They had to warm themselves. Shit, it was so easy. Black realised, how much the freezing hex had affected his own mind. The did thinking so slowly. He feared to assume how serious Jill's state was.  
  
'Jill!!!! We had o warm ourselves!!. Baby, it's so, so easy... Let's...' he looked around, seeking for some material help and confirmation to his idea. 'Let's go upstairs. Mine room is the only one heated right now, so there should be warm enough. And I'm sure the sheets have been warmed, too. So... C'mon...' he tried to laugh but it came out too hysteric.  
  
Jill didn't react or move. Her eyes were absent and her lips were moving irregularly. Her cheeks were still dirty because of the lampblack and dust. Only few lines were clear, because of the streams of tears. She still cried though she seemed to be totally unaware of that, too. Sirius felt his heart wringed of pain. He decided to pick her up and carry upstairs. She didn't oppose. She seemed so small and for Sirius she weighed less than a pound.  
  
Jill, unconsciously, put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. She was in a terrible condition, but, subconsciously, she felt his presence and touch were doing her good. So, like a little child, she wanted more.  
  
Jill couldn't think reasonably, but, if she was able to, she would have said that it was obvious: holding one another is the best known cure for freezing hex. People share each other's body warmth and heat themselves. She would have claimed it was the best and the fastest and the easiest way to cope with the problem. What is more, she would have laughed if she heard that somebody had forgotten about it.  
  
And now she didn't even know she can heal herself, not die.  
  
Her mind was occupied with angry, sad thoughts full of sorrow, disappointment and bitterness. Jill had always been sarcastic, but never as much as on that day. Her whole soul was growling. She felt (or: she would have felt it she hadn't been so down) emptiness, loneliness, helplessness and the tiny little bit of her that was happy because of sudden reunion with Sirius was still lost between those noisy feelings.  
  
She didn't react when Sirius was walking up the stairs, she didn't oppose when he sat her on the bed and begun undressing her wet clothed. She didn't notice his hands were trembling (oh, they weren't trembling because of coldness). All she knew was that she was frozen, wet, stupid, redundant and useless... And she kept repeating those humbugs to herself. Sirius, beaten, gave up protesting.  
  
He looked around to decide, what he should do first. Drying and warming seemed the most important, so he sought for blankets, towels and dry clothes.  
  
He unbuttoned her robes, wet and dirty, and Jill's shaking body was now dressed in grey, tight jumper and a pair of denim jeans. He blanketed her arms and removed her shoes. He dried her feet gently. They were so small, so sensitive. Jill always looked so self-confident (maybe not always, but usually, when with people), so strong and now, shaking and crying, she was like a child and all he wanted to do is to take care of her, hold her, caress her. Yes, Sirius already knew they had to hold one another to stay alive and gain normal warmth of their bodies. The only thing he didn't know was how to inform her.  
  
Sirius felt guilty, but he decided to take his time. Drying her feet was a sexy activity and a thought of a completely (he was aware of that) asexual hugging was painful. Her feet were dry and warm at last and now Sirius had to take care of Jill's legs. Her trousers were heavy and soaked and she was trembling. He looked at her timorously, but she avoided his eyes. However, after the wiping, she was calmer and stagnant. Sirius wondered, whether he was able to give her a little bit of peace.  
  
'Now I will have to pull down your trousers, Jill. They're completely wet, ya know. Totally.' He talked to her, but this was the way to encourage himself. That was funny-Sirius was afraid of undressing a girl. He hesitated and his hands were trembling, he knew that was not because of coldness.  
  
He unzipped the jeans and pulled them down. Jill remained motionless. He legs were almost as cold as if they'd been made of ice. He wanted to cry, now more than ever before. It all... everything that... things, which... It was so fucking unfair that a brave, clever, smart girl like Jill was so badly hurt and sat there, in front of him, unable to speak seriously, to move, to be warm and gleaming, unconscious and lost in dreadful thoughts. It was too terrible to bear. He knew he had to talk to her, to keep the tiny thread of contact they had alive. He tried hard to concentrate on towelling, not contemplating the beaten body. The body, he still fancied so much.  
  
'You know, it's no fun removing your jeans, Coleman' the words were coming fast from his lips, and he hadn't thought much about what he was talking. He just wanted to keep talking. 'They're entirely wet, like you, you know, a man is made of water, and some other stuff of course, but it's mainly water, so... Ya know, Jill, you should tan yourself a little, maybe, sometimes, I mean, your porcelain skin looks wonderful...God, would you please help me, it's not so easy to take off those bedraggled jeans...'  
  
When the trousers finally fell on the floor, Jill, still motionless, was left in her black panties, half naked and shaking. Sirius had to do the only thing he thought he would never do: he had to cover Jill's body with warmed counterpane. She was sitting on the edge of the four-poster-bed, totally unaware of what Sirius was doing. And now he was beginning to take of her jumper and dress her in one of his clean, dry t-shirts. Undressing Jill... Sirius thought he couldn't have wished a better cure to that terrible evening. Now she, her body, her sensitive, porcelain-like, gentle body occupied his mind. He forgot about the accident.  
  
He removed her shirt and though he tried to dress her in tidy t-shirt quickly, he couldn't help noticing Jill wasn't wearing a bra. He swallowed hard. How much more of this does he have to bear?? Jill, ignorant, silent, motionless, NAKED in his arms. It all should have been different. DIFFERENT!!!!  
  
He finished dressing her and hugged her for a while. He had to leave for the kitchen, but wanted Jill to stay warm, and his warmth was the only one he could offer. He felt Jill rested her head on his shoulder, a nice, intimate moment. He kissed her head gently and, slowly, lay her on the bed, covering her with all the sheets that were there.  
  
'Jill, I have to go to the kitchen, hot chocolate is still the best aid to dark spells' he laughed nervously, he realised he was doing that too often that evening. 'I have no idea where that creature Kreacher is, so... lie calm, and I'll be back...'  
  
---------  
  
When he came back, with two huge mugs and a pot of boiling chocolate, Jill was lying, her eyes open, and more conscious, her hand on her forehead, making an impression she was thinking. She heard him enter and before he could do or say something she sat on the bed and gazed seriously at him.  
  
'Are you OK?' he asked solicitously, but Jill didn't answer but... attacked him verbally!!  
  
'Sirius, what the fuck are you doing??!?!?? Why haven't you changed your wet clothes, yet?? Why haven't you washed, towelled or warmed yourself? Do you want to die?? Why...'  
  
Sirius made an important, mannish decision and interrupted her. Poor Jill, she still wasn't well enough to think and he, Sirius, wanted to heal her. He only didn't realise she was worried about him, too.  
  
'Hey, drink it, Coleman' he said, maybe a little too sharply and coldly and passed her the mug. 'Just, shut up and drink, OK? You felt miserable and left me all the thinking and I was trying...' he stopped to take a breath. 'trying to keep you alive, ok?'  
  
'Why are you doing this?' she asked and drank her drink slowly. Sirius felt an urge to push her and make her do it faster.  
  
'Chocolate is the best when DA hexes have hit you, babe and you know it, so please, drink it' he answered, knowing that she wanted another words. She wanted to know why he helped her, and why he wanted to put her before him. And he said that to avoid talking about second point of his curing plan: hugging. But he changed is clothes and dried his hair.  
  
"Oh, boy" he thought. "Hugging a girl, hugging such a girl can't be that difficult."  
  
Jill rested her head on the pillows and closed her eyes. He could leave now and they would suffer the long night alone. That would be stupid, stupid and risky. But how...?  
  
'Jill, talking seriously, oh, come on, please don't laugh! We have no time to produce the Fever Potion, and I can't imagine having those ingredients here, so... The freezing hex was terribly strong, and the only... Well, I think the only way to get rid of that killing coldness is sharing the warmth. Of our bodies, I mean.'  
  
Jill reacted immediately, he hadn't expected that. She hit her head with her hands several times and screamed in anger, just before she cried.  
  
'oh my God!!!! Fuck! It was so, so, so damn easy. The solution, I mean, so fucking easy. Shit! Sharing warmth, Sirius' she gazed at him, annoyed. 'why, why I haven't thought about it. Good, old ancient magic, fluids, energy and bla, bla. So easy. Am I not a fool??' she sobbed and choked. 'I should have known, and realised that, Si...'  
  
'Don't cry...' he whispered into her ear, embracing her and kissing the top of her head. She lay her head on his chest and cried into his clean and up to now dry navy t-shirt. He stroked her back and hugged her harder, pulling her weak, crying body to his, trying to hide her somewhere inside, repeating soothing words.  
  
Jill cried for a while, but as soon as they cuddled, her weeping became steadier and more peaceful. They lay on the bed, and he covered them with quilts and warmed sheets. Jill was breathing more and more regularly and Sirius gained confidence that they can get over that night and begin, not once more, but at LAST begin.

* * *

**AN**: Some more SOOOOOON!!!!! Review, please!!! I'm not as patient as you've been!!!


End file.
